Drabbles GrimmIchi
by MissSlendy
Summary: Venez suivre la vie d'un couple, celui de Grimmjow et Ichigo. Présence de M-Preg et donc de Yaoi. De petits Drabbles transformés en FanFiction.
1. Instinct animal

Bon, et bien je me lance, ceci est mon premier texte publié et je doit avouer stresser un peu.

J'espère en tout cas vous faire rire et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Instinct animal**

Qui aurai pu imaginer ce qu'il allait découvrir ce jour là ?

Ils étaient pourtant tranquilles, installés dans l'herbe, une brise fraîche venant doucement caresser leur peau. Lui avec ses cheveux bleus, l'observant sans un mot. L'autre avec ses cheveux roux ne se doutant de rien, allongé, à profiter du soleil,

Puis il se décida à bouger. Sans un bruit, se rapprochant, doucement. Il réussit à ne pas se faire entendre de l'autre, qui à tous les coup ce serai moqué de lui.

Puis, une fois assez loin, selon lui, il saute... pour enfin se rouler dedans avec un gémissement de bien être ! Mais malheureusement, Il l'avait entendu...

-Grimm ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... !

Un éclat de rire retentit... incontrôlable. Dans le jardin de la famille Kurosaki, un Ichigo hilare se fout littéralement de la tête de ce pauvre Grimmjow, attiré par l'odeur de cette drogue pour félin... l'herbe à chat. Oui, pauvre Grimmjow.

Alors ?


	2. Ichigo ou Ichigo ?

Hello ! Me revoilà pour mon deuxième poste. J'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Ichigo ou Ichigo ?**

Il le sentait venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'entait qu'il allait bientôt le faire.

Il se contenta pourtant de continuer, et de se préparer à ça... Pourtant il ne faisait rien de mal, il mangeait juste un bol de ce fruit parce qu'il en avait envie.

-Hey Ichi ! Je savais pas que tu étais cannibale ?!

Mais bien sûre, son cher et tendre amour en avait décidé autrement et le faisait chier (pardonnez son langage, il est un peut à cran) avec le rapport entre le fruit et son prénom !

Et il avait beau répété que non, son prénom ne voulait pas dire fraise, personnes ne l'écoutait. C'en était désespérant à force.

Il avait donc décidé de ne plus faire attention à son humour (pas si drôle que ça) et continua à manger... sauf que son petit ami n'en avait pas fini apparemment.

-Dis moi Ichi ? Tu serais pas enceint par hasard ? 

**Voila voilà, alors ? Des reviews? J'ai aussi une proposition à vous faire, si vous avez des thèmes pour un drabbles à me donner vous pouvez et je le ferai !**


	3. On fait un bébé ?

**Hello ! Bon à ce que je vois, mes drabbles ont l'air de plaire ^^ ça me fait plaisir ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des review (Merci merci :D) Et sur ce je vous laisse lire mon troisième drabble !**

**On fait un bébé ?**

-Dis Ichi ? Tu veux faire des bébés avec moi ?

Ichigo, qui buvait tranquillement son lait, manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les mots de son petit ami. Mais qui avait bien pu lui fourrer cette idée dans la tête ?!

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas passer un seul jour tranquille chez lui.

-Bon sang Grimm, mais où est-ce que tu as bien pu avoir cette idée ? Et non je ne veut pas !

-Moi, et pourquoi t'voudrais pas?! Tu veux quelqu'un d'autre c'ça ?!

Il sentait déjà la migraine poindre le bout de son nez... Il savait très bien que une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il restait buté jusqu'à qu'il cède.

-Non Grimm ce n'est pas ça, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime. C'est juste qu'on ne peux pas.

Au « je t'aime » de son petit ami, Grimmjow senti son ego se gonfler de joie...puis il saisit la fin de la phrase. Comment ça ils ne pouvaient pas ?!

-Comment ça on peut pas ?! Bien sûr que si !

Ichigo commençait doucement mais sûrement à avoir des envies de meurtre. Il allait sûrement aller demander à son père quelque chose pour sa migraine.

-Non Grimmjow on ne peut pas et...

-Si ! J'te jure ! En tant qu'Hollow on peut parfaitement ! Tu crois qu'ils viennent d'où les autres ?

Bon en fin de compte ce n'est pas d'une aspirine dont il aurait besoin mais plutôt de préservatifs... beaucoup de préservatifs. Et du spermicide aussi. Et peut être envisager de prendre la pilule... Juste au cas où.

**Comme annoncé au deuxième drabble vous pouvez me donner un thème que je ferrai pour un futur drabble ! **

**Une petite review ?:3**


	4. Maintenant  Ou pas

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour mon quatrième texte ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ou bien tout simplement à ceux qui viennent me lire sans se manifester ^^**

**Pour les thèmes donnés, je les feraient ne vous en faites pas, même si quelques uns ne seront pas fait maintenant :p Mais j'ai déjà les idées ! Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire.**

**Maintenant !...Ou pas.**

Il était déjà plus de minuit mais pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il avait comme l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Et c'était assez dérangeant comme sensation.

Pourtant son petit ami était à ses cô... oh. Il venait de comprendre. C'était le dit petit ami qui était en train de l'observer et il pensait savoir pourquoi.

-Ichiii, je sais qu'tu dors pas.

Même de dos il pouvait sentir son se prépara à fuir jusqu'à la salle de bain et à s'enfermer, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas de grandes chances d'y arriver. Et puis zut !  
Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit. Il se leva d'un coup, puis commença à courir. Il atteignit la porte de la chambre, dirigea sa main sur la poigné... Mais il était trop tard, Il venait juste de le plaquer contre la porte.

-Maintenant que j'sais qu'tu dors pas...

Non, non, non et non ! Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une baleine dans quelques moi ! Et si pour ça il devait faire la grève à son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son idée de bébés, et bien il le ferait ! Foie de Kurosaki !  
Arrivé au lit, Grimmjow le jeta dessus puis il passa au dessus d'Ichigo... pour aller se recoucher à sa place ?

-Dors maint'nant ! J'suis fatigué...

Et il s'endormit comme ça, laissant le rouquin hébété. Quoi ? Il n'allait pas le forcer ?... Bon d'accord. Bien qu'encore sur ses gardes Ichigo s'endormit... sans voir le sourire calculateur du bleuté à ses côtés.

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Comme dit avant, si vous avez encore des thèmes, je vous écoute ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! (ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'en avoir :3)**


	5. Comment avoir un bébé Ichigo ?

**Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée du retard mais bon, devoirs oblige ^^**

**Je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps sauf pour vous remercier encore de me lire ou bien de mettre des reviews ! Merci beaucoup :D Bonne lecture !**

**Comment avoir un bébé Ichigo ?**

Bien entendu il n'avait pas tout dit au rouquin comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire tomber enceint.

Certes il y avait des conditions particulières mais ce n'était pas insurmontable non plus. Et bien sûr, il allait tout faire pour avoir un bébé Ichigo (ou pourquoi pas un bébé Grimmjow!).

Pour cela il avait déjà un plan en tête et d'après son génialissime plan, d'ici quelques jours, il serait en route !

Bon, peut être que son Ichi allait être un peu furieux contre lui, et peut être même qu'il ne voudra plus qu'il ne le touche (ce qui sera très vite réglé par notre dieu grec bleuté)... Mais ça en valait la peine.

D'abord, il allait falloir attendre deux jours pour la première phase.

-Héhé ! Bientôt Itchi, bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Grimm ?

-Rien rien...

_Note personnelle : ne pas parler du plan ou prendre un air calculateur en présence d'Ichigo._

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours me donner un thème ! Alors, j'ai le droit à une review ? :3**


	6. SOS Papa !

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté hier mais je n'ai pas pu aller sur mon PC. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier d'être nombreux à lire ma « mini fiction », je ne sait pas trop comment la décrire en faite:) Et bien sûre merci à celles qui me review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! **

**Et maintenant place à la suite !**

**SOS Papa !**

Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas confiance en lui. Déjà rien que cette nuit où il ne l'avait pas forcé mais en plus de nombreuses fois il l'avait surpris en train de ricaner seul dans son coin, marmonnant des choses bizarres. Le rouquin avait donc décidé d'aller voir en cachette son père afin de lui demander deux trois trucs.

Alors qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, le bleuté vint le voir pour l'avertir qu'il sortait. Voyant par là une bonne occasion pour aller voir son père, il acquiesça sans lui poser de questions... Ce qui arrangea grandement le bleuté !

Il attendit quelques minutes qu'il parte puis se dirigea vers le cabinet médical de son père. Devant la porte, il toqua.

-Entrez !

-P'pa ? J'aurai besoin de te demander quelque chose...

-Ah c'est toi fils, qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi ?

-Et bien, en fait...

Ce n'était vraiment pas aussi simple qu'il ne le pensait en fin de compte. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de moyens contraceptifs parce que son crétin de petit ami c'était mit en tête de faire un enfant ?

-...igo ? Ichigo ? FILS !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?

-Je te demandai pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ?

-Je...je... enfaitj'auraibesoindeprendrelapiluleparcequeGrimmc'estmitentêtedemefaireunenfant.

**-**...est-ce que tu pourrais répéter en articulant et en parlant plus fort fils ?

_-Bon, prenons le hollow par les cornes _! Grimmjow c'est mit en tête de me faire un bébé et j'aurai besoin de quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Comme une pilule contraceptive ou autre chose...

Apparemment, vu la tête de son père, il devait sûrement le prendre pour un fou. Ichigo décida donc d'expliquer un peu la situation à Isshin.

-Et donc tu ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec votre nature de Hollow que tu peux tomber enceint, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça... Et je sens qu'il me prépare un mauvais coup. Donc j'ai besoin de toi.

Isshin avait tout vu avec sa carrière de médecin, mais jamais il n'aurai cru qu'un jour son propre fils viendrait lui demander ça.

-Malheureusement je ne peux rien pour toi...

En voyant la figure de son fils se décomposer il enchaîna rapidement.

-Mais je peut toujours aller voir Urahara pour fabriquer une pilule spéciale.

Le sourire d'Ichigo revint et il s'empressa d'accepter la proposition de son père. Après l'avoir remercié (pour une fois qu'ils ne se battaient pas) il repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Grimmjow était de retour dans la chambre de son petit ami.

-Alors ? Tout c'est bien passé ?

-Ouais t'en fait pas Ichi ! _Tout va parfaitement bien... héhé._

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et pour l'instant je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long (j'en ai encore trois d'avance, à faire corriger par mon amie et ma bêta **FurieRousse ). **Merci encore de suivre ma fic ! Une review ? :D**


	7. Chaleur !

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite de cette mini-fic ? Drabbles ? Je ne sait pas vraiment comment la définir en fait ^^**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'ont mise en favori aussi ! Merci beaucoup ! Oh, et nous venons de dépasser les 800 vues ! C'est vraiment énorme !**

**Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

**Chaleur ?!**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il prenait les pilules spéciales faites par Urahara et son père et depuis hier il se sentait bizarre... Il avait chaud, très chaud mais le pire (selon lui bien sûr) dans tout ça était qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sauter sur Grimmjow.

Il tenait toujours la promesse qu'il s'était fait, c'est à dire de ne plus coucher avec lui tant qu'il aurait cette maudite idée en tête. Mais depuis hier, il était excité rien qu'en la présence de son petit ami.

Bon, ils pouvaient très bien faire l'amour vu qu'il avait les pilules maintenant mais pour plus de précaution, il préférait attendre.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'est que les symptômes avaient commencés juste au moment des vacances.

Au troisième soir, à minuit, alors qu'il dormait profondément notre rouquin fut réveillé par le bleuté pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il comprit enfin.

-Ichi ? T'vas bien ?

Déjà excité et pantelant de désir pour son Grimmjow alors qu'il n'avait fait que vérifier si il allait bien, Ichigo tenta de cacher son excitation aux yeux du bleuté. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ?

-Tchh... j'pensais pas qu'tu réagirais comme ça... Bon Ichi, écoute moi. Tu sait, j't'avais expliqué que tu pouvait tomber enceint à cause de ta partie Hollow ? C'qu'il y a c'est que ça fonctionne un peu comme pour les animaux chez vous... les « femelles » ont des périodes de chaleurs et... bah... t'es en plein dedans.

Il voyait les lèvres de son petit ami bouger mais il ne comprenait aucun traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait. A part qu'il avait énormément envie qu'il... _Houlà ! Réveil toi mon petit Ichigo ! Ça va pas du tout là !_ Enfin, les paroles de Grimmjow montèrent jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Co...co...COMMENT ÇA « FEMELLE »?! ET...ET COMMENT ÇA « CHALEURS » ?!

**Des reviews ?:3**


	8. Concession

**Concession**

**Bonsoir à tous, je passe vite en coup de vent pour poster le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour les reviews et ce qui me suivent toujours !**

_-Co...co...COMMENT ÇA « FEMELLE »?! ET...ET COMMENT ÇA « CHALEURS » ?!_

Après lui avoir expliqué quelques petites choses concernant la grossesse chez les Hollows, Grimmjow réussit à calmer un peu Ichigo. Le rouquin, en état de choc, réfléchit longuement à sa situation et décida de parler des pilules au bleuté.

Mais voyant l'état de son petit ami, Grimmjow décida de passer aux choses sérieuses... avec le consentement de son compagnon bien entendu.

-Ichi... J'sais que tu l'prends assez mal le fait d'pouvoir être enceint mais...

-Nan Grimm... je... laisse moi juste un peu de temps. Au moins pour assimiler tout ça et pour... enfin voilà.

-Okay. Bonne nuit Ichi.

-Bonne nuit Grimm.

Sur ces dernières paroles et un chaste (oui avec Grimmjow c'est quand même possible) baiser, le bleuté s'endormit pendant que le rouquin réfléchissait.

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se réveilla aux alentours de 10 heure et se décida à se lever. Il se retourna pour voir si son rouquin de petit ami était toujours présent.

Mais bien sûr, il était déjà levé. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

-Ah, t'es là Grimm. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Ouais, des céréales s'te plait Ichi.

Pendant qu'Ichigo préparait son bol, Grimmjow l'observa. Il était pâle et fatigué. S'il ne se décidait pas rapidement, il risquait de se mettre en danger et ça il ne le voulait pas.  
En effet si les chaleurs de « la femelle » n'étaient pas calmées avant les trois jours suivant le début du cycle, elles pouvaient devenir nocives.  
Ichigo donna son bol à Grimmjow et l'observa alors qu'il mangeait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, bien trop excité pour cela.

Rien que là, il ne voulait qu'une chose : se faire prendre violemment sur la table par le bleuté. Il avait donc beaucoup réfléchit... et il avait pris sa décision... Et quoi de mieux que de l'annoncer à Grimmjow pendant que celui ci avalait ses céréales ?

-Grimm... tu m'fais un bébé ?

Grimmjow, qui buvait tranquillement son lait, manqua de s'étouffer.

**Bon, en disant ça je vais peut être être chiante mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir votre avis, si elle vous plaît ou si j'ai des choses à changer afin de m'améliorer, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, non seulement pour encourager mais aussi pour améliorer les écrits !  
Voilà c'était le petit instant chiant, merci encore et à demain ^^**


	9. Prends moi Grimmy !

**Woaw ! Je suis vraiment impressionnée, les 1000 vues ont été dépassés !:D**

**Et quel surprise de voir plus de reviewer ! Merci aux reviewer anonymes de m'avoir laissé un petit message et en fait, merci à vous tous de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que ç plaît à autant de personnes ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite de cette mini fic/drabbles ! Enjoy !**

**Prends moi Grimmy !**

Alors que le bleuté s'étouffait avec sa nourriture, Ichigo, lui, jubilait intérieurement. Comment avoir sa vengeance personnelle tout en finesse par Ichigo Kurosaki. Au moins, il avait trouvé une façon de lui avouer ce à quoi il avait réfléchit durant toute la nuit.  
Par pure précaution, Grimmjow lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Euh, Ichi ? Tu... tu veux...que j'te fasse un bébé ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Ichigo riait intérieurement, la tête de son petit ami à ce moment là valait tout ce qu'il y avait drôle sur cette terre. Et aidé par ses hormones de femelle en chaleur, il décida d'aguicher un peu plus son petit ami. S'approchant d'une façon que le bleuté qualifia de « putain de sexy », le rouquin lui susurra ces mots :

-Oui, maintenant ! J'en ai marre d'attendre. Prends moi Grimm.

_Bon, Grimm... Tu as devant toi : ton rouquin de petit ami, soit dit en passant ultra chaud, qui te demande de le prendre maintenant, tout de suite, sur la table de la cuisine et vu la façon dont il te supplie il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y aller doucement._ Alors que diable attendait-il pour lui sauter dessus ?! Ah oui, le consentement d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne le tue pour l'avoir foutu en cloque sans sa permission... et non là ça ne comptais pas car il y avait les chaleurs qui interféraient.  
Se réprimant violemment, Grimmjow repoussa doucement le rouquin pour mettre les choses au clair, avant que tout ne dérape.

-Ichi, faut qu'on soit d'accord tout les deux. Tu veut vraiment de ce gosse. J'veux dire... t'fais pas ça seulement à cause des hormones ou un truc dans le genre.

Décidément, même sous ses airs de macho, violent et brutal, Grimmjow était vraiment un amant prévenant. Il ferait un très bon père ! Alors, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres il lui répondit avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Non Grimm, j'ai bien réfléchit durant cette nuit et... Je veux qu'on ait une famille. Enfin, une famille rien qu'à nous. Voilà... et maintenant si on pouvait arrêter cet instant guimauve pour que tu t'occuppe de moi ça serai vraiment génial.

Grimmjow, munit de son éternel sourire carnassier se jetta sur sa fraise. Et tout en lui ravageant la bouche, il le plaqua contre la table derrière lui...Quand une voix les interrompit en plein élan !

-Hum hum... Y a des chambres pour faire ça je vous rappel.

-Ka...Karin ne les dérange pas ! Désolée Ichi-nii...

Son envie complètement coupée, Ichigo, rouge de honte (encore plus que la petite Yuzu) se dégagea de l'étreinte du bleuté et parti en direction de leur chambre.  
Karin tout en continuant son chemin afin de prendre son petit déjeuné, s'adressa à Grimmjow.

-Évitez de faire trop de bruits quand même...

La phrase réveilla le fauve en lui, et il parti à la poursuite de sa fraise.  
Karin se dit qu'elle aurai mieux fait de se taire. Yuzu se dit que son frère aurait du mal à marcher le lendemain.  
Car personne ne doutait qu'ils resteraient enfermés dans la chambre toute la journée.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui...je sais, que de frustration ! Mes vous n'attendrez pas longtemps car demain, c'est le leeeemon ! Approuvé par ma chère bêta FurieRousse. Je vous dit donc à demain mais avant, n'oubliez pas les reviews :3**


	10. My body is ready !

**Mes très chères lectrices ! Je vous annonce pour ce soir : un magnifique lemon sur son plateau d'argent. Je vous conseille donc un petit paquet de mouchoir près de vous on ne sait jamais. Et je tiens à avertir : ceci est mon tout premier lemon écrit ! J'aurai donc besoin de votre avis afin de savoir si oui ou non je continue dans les lemons ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**My body is ready !**

Grimmjow partit donc en direction de leur chambre commune pour continuer leur petite séance qui venait tout juste d'être interrompu.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Simplement, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire plaquer par un Ichigo encore plus excité qu'il y a quelques minutes. Le rouquin l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Grimmjow se reprit très vite et prit le contrôle du baiser, l'autre se laissant dominer.

-Grimm...j'ten supplie...fait quelque chose.

Le dit Grimm grogna et souleva le plus jeune sans grande difficulté. Ichigo noua ses jambes autours du bassin de son amant et se laissa guider en toute confiance jusqu'au lit.

Une fois arrivé au bord, Grimmjow les allongea dessus tout en continuant le baiser.

Ils se caressèrent, touchant la texture de la peau de l'autre, goûtant chaque parcelle à disposition mais revenant toujours vers la bouche de l'aimé. Ils avaient besoin de ce moment de tendresse, ils le savaient, avant que tout n'explose et qu'ils ne laissent le contrôle aux bêtes qui sommeillaient en eux.

Grimmjow commençant à s'impatienter, décida d'arracher le tee-shirt de son amour afin de pouvoir goûter à son torse. Il partit de la bouche de son amant, qu'il ravagea, puis descendit dans le cou et y déposa quelques suçons, se dirigea vers son épaule, déposant de légers baisers et enfin s'attaqua aux tétons tendu par les quelques frissons procurés. Alors qu'il léchait, suçait, mordillait le téton droit de sa langue et de ses dents, le gauche se faisait pincer, rouler, par sa main gauche.

Ichigo, très sensible à ce niveau, ne faisait que gémir. Il adorait la sensation que cela lui procurait.

Décidant qu'il ne devait pas rester à rien faire, il commença à déshabiller son bleuté.

-Grimm...

Son nom gémit par sa fraise décida Grimmjow à passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche du rouquin et tout en l'embrassant, dégrafa le bouton de son jean. Le bleuté sourit, son rouquin était déjà vraiment excité si il en croyait la belle érection qui déformait son boxer. Il abaissa la braguette et enleva le pantalon avec les chaussettes en prime, qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Ichigo en profita pour ôter le jean de son vis à vis. Il baissa les yeux pour voir dans quel état d'excitation était son bleuté... et oh mon dieu, elle était beaucoup plus proéminente que d'habitude. Et c'était loin de lui faire peur, au contraire, il avait hâte de le sentir le pilonner avec force.

-Tes chaleurs qui m'font c't'effet.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la bosse. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il voulait simplement la libérer de sa prison de tissus et la fourrer dans sa bouche. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il enleva le boxer du bleuté, le jeta au loin, prit le sexe en érection dans sa main, et tout en le caressant de manière à rendre fou son amant, il suçota le gland et titilla la fente au bout.

Grimmjow se dit qu'il voyait le spectacle le plus érotique de sa vie. Son rouquin, sa fraise, en train de jouer avec sa queue, la regardant comme si c'était une véritable merveille et la goûtant comme si c'était une délicieuse sucette.

Après avoir suçoté quelques secondes, Ichigo se décida à prendre en bouche le sexe. Cette fois, il eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à la rentrer entièrement. Il se reprit à deux fois avant d'y arriver correctement sans se faire mal à la mâchoire et sans s'étrangler. Il entama un mouvement de bas en haut avec sa tête, sa langue retraçant le chemin de la veine, le gland tapant quelques fois au fond de sa gorge, faisant gémir de bien être le bleuté.

Grimmjow se dit qu'il était au paradis, son Ichi suçait vraiment bien. Pour la peine, il l'emmènerait vraiment plus loin qu'au septième ciel juste après. Les mains de Grimmjow vinrent s'accrocher à la chevelure rousse du plus jeune, afin d'instaurer un rythme plus rapide. A la fin, Ichigo se laissait faire alors que Grimmjow baisait littéralement sa bouche. Après quelques minutes de ce rythme infernal, Grimmjow vint dans un long râle de plaisir, et Ichigo avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme. Le bleuté le fit remonter afin de lui donner un profond baiser de remerciement.

-Maint'nant c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, Ichi.

A l'entente de la voix rauque de son amant, Ichigo gémit avec indécence, il avait vraiment envie qu'il s'occupe de son cas, qui devenait de plus en plus urgent.

Grimmjow arracha le boxer du roux et le jeta à terre. Enfin, sa fraise était devant lui, complètement nu, offerte.

-Ichi, retourne toi.

Ichigo s'exécuta, et laissa le bleuté le mettre à quatre pattes. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire. Allait-il le prendre sans préparation, ou bien le contraire, le préparer à sa venu dans la plus lente et agonisante des tortures ?

Grimmjow plaqua son torse contre le dos d'Ichigo, il l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant sa descente, il caressa le fessier du roux, malaxant la chaire ferme sous ses paumes.

Ichigo, toujours plus excité et gémissant, frotta son postérieur au sexe de son amant, qui grogna de l'impatience dont faisait preuve l'autre. Pour une fois qu'il voulait jouer.

Puis son visage fut à la hauteur de l'intimité du rouquin. Ichigo ne sentant plus le bleuté collé à son dos se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, essaya de retourner sa tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais avant même d'avoir esquissé un seul geste, il sentit quelque chose d'humide frotter son entrée. Et rien qu'à cette sensation, il émit un long gémissement sonore.

Grimmjow s'amusa à léchouiller l'anus du rouquin, d'abord en taquinant l'entrée, puis en entrant le bout de sa langue et la ressortant aussi brusquement et en entendant le long gémissement il enfoui plus loin sa langue.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, la sensation de la langue du bleuté le fouillant de l'intérieur était vraiment trop bonne. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par le tuer. Il en pleurnichait de plaisir, le suppliant de faire plus.

-Grimm...j'ten prie...

-Qu'est ce que t'veut Ichi ?

-Griiiimm...Ha...Mmmh... arrête...de jouer...Ha...Ho...et...p-prennnd moi...maintenant !

-Comment ça Ichi ? Par derrière ? Comme des animaux ? T'aimerais ça ?

-Ouiiiii...Grimm...Maint-Haaa-Maintenant ! J't'en suppli !

-Dit le, Ichi...

-Pr-prends moi, Grimm !

-Nan, la phrase entière Ichi~

-Pr...Haaa...Mmmmh...Prends moi...par...derrière Grimm...Hooo...Pitié !

Muni de son fidèle sourire carnassier, Grimmjow se positionna derrière Ichigo. Mais au lieu de pénétrer directement le rouquin, il décida de s'amuser un peu et de frotter son gland juste à l'entrée, et par moment s'enfoncer un peu juste avant de ressortir aussi sec. Il continua son petit manège quelques secondes avant que les gémissements d'impatience du rouquin n'ai raison de lui.

-Griimm...Haaaaaaa !

Grimmjow s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans l'étau de chair. Il était tellement serré, c'était tellement bon ! Et le meilleur était qu'il n'avait même pas à attendre qu'il s'habitue puisque les hormones l'avaient déjà détendu. Il commença ses mouvements de va et viens, tout d'abord court et langoureux puis au fur et à mesure que les gémissements d'Ichigo augmentaient, il accéléra la cadence, le pilonnant avec force et ardeur. A chaque poussées, il touchait la prostate du roux, le faisant crier son plaisir comme jamais. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux corps en sueurs, claquaient dans des bruits mouillés obscènes. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus rauques à cause du plaisir.

-Plus...Haaa...vite...Hoooo...Griiiiimmm ! Plus...fort !

Et Grimmjow augmenta la cadence. Il faisait chaud, la pièce sentait le sexe et la sueur. Une véritable fournaise, l'enfer au paradis, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?

Les deux savaient qu'ils arrivaient à leur fin, la jouissance approchait. Le bleuté attrapa le membre prêt à exploser du roux et le masturba à une cadence effrénée, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire crier plus fortement le rouquin.

-Griiiimmm ! Je...Je vais...Haaaaaaaa~ !

-Ichiii... !

Ichigo fut le premier à jouir, sa semence sortant de son sexe en de longs jets saccadés.

Grimmjow, sentant l'étau de chair se serrer autour de sa queue, donna quelques poussés encore avant de s'agripper aux hanches de son amant afin d'être au plus profond de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le bleuté déchargeant une grande quantité de sperme, alors qu'Ichigo tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Grimmjow se dégagea d'Ichigo, afin de s'allonger et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le rouquin vint se blottir contre le bleuté, et l'embrassa paresseusement, complètement repu par cette séance intense de sexe. Si avec le taux de sperme qu'il avait entre les fesses il ne tombait pas enceint, ce serait vraiment étonnant.

Leur respiration calmée, Grimmjow caressa tendrement l'épaule de son amant, l'embrassant quelques fois.

-T'vas bien ?

-Oui, même si je pense que je vais avoir du mal à marcher après ça.

-J'en doute pas ma fraise.

Ichigo se pencha pour happer les lèvres si tentantes du bleuté, qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Puis Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux.

-En...Encore ?! T'es pas sérieux Grimm ?

-T'as vraiment cru que j'allai te laisser sortir de la chambre juste après un seul round ? Héhé, tu est vraiment trop crédule Ichi.

Et avant même que le rouquin n'ai pu protester, Grimmjow le fit taire d'un profond baiser. C'est ainsi que durant la journée entière et une bonne partie de la nuit, on put entendre les gémissements d'Ichigo et les râles de plaisir de Grimmjow, qui essayaient de procréer.

* * *

**Fiouuu... alors ? Ça va aller ? Bon et bien maintenant ne manque plus que vos avis sur le lemons mes chères ^^**


	11. Discussion

**Bonsoir à toutes ^^ Me voici pour la suite de la fic ! Bon pour aujourd'hui un chapitre assez simple et court, surtout après le lemon qui à l'air d'avoir plu apparemment:) Tant mieux !**

**Et désolée de ne pas avoir posté vendredi dernier, j'étais en panne d'inspiration, mais là c'est bon j'ai pas mal de chapitres. Bon maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Discussion**

Le lendemain, Ichigo maudit Grimmjow pour la fougue dont il avait fait preuve. Qu'est-ce que son arrière train le faisait souffrir ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de quand il a essayé de s'asseoir le matin afin de prendre son petit déjeuner... Exceptionnellement, il n'alla pas en cour ce jour là.

Grimmjow l'obligea à passer la journée à procrastiner dans la chambre. C'est donc ainsi que nous retrouvons Grimmjow et Ichigo, enlacés sur leur lit, à parler de choses et d'autres, notamment de la peut être futur grossesse du rouquin.

-Dit moi Grimm, tu m'as pas vraiment expliqué comment la grossesse allait se passer.

-Mmh, c'est vrai. T'veux savoir quoi ?

-Et bien, le nombre de mois à attendre, si il y a des risques... ce genre de choses.

-Ok, en fait ça se passe à peu près comme pour vous les humains, sauf la durée qui peut être plus courte ou plus longue.

-D'accord... tu pense que je le suis ?

-J'en sais rien, faut attendre pour le savoir... et puis au pire j'continuerai à te prendre chaque soir jusqu'à qu'on le sache, fit il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Idiot...

Puis un long silence parcouru la pièce. Silence durant lequel Ichigo fixa, avec interrogation son bleuté.

-Pourquoi tu m'regarde comme ça ?

-...Nan, je me disais juste que t'était vachement câlin aujourd'hui... et ça te ressemble pas.

-Instinct protecteur qui se met en place.

-Ah, je vois... !

Attendez ! « Instinct protecteur » ? Oh non, il le sentait très mal...

* * *

**Voilou voilou ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais on se retrouve demain sans faute ! Maintenant à votre tour avec les reviews, please :D**


	12. Complot

**Hey ! Bon je dois avouer que je me demande si la suite vous plaît puisque je n'ai reçue aucune review. Je vais tout de même poster la suite hein ^^ Mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Bon je vais pas non plus vous forcer mais pour vous dire que je me pose beaucoup de question du coup :) Bon en tout cas merci à tous, ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en follow, les lecteurs fantômes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Complot **

Quelques semaines étaient passés depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Ichigo avait repris ses cours et Grimmjow lui si il ne venait pas sous sa forme d'Arrancar avec lui en cour, restait à la maison à se rouler dans l'herbe.

Sa journée terminée, Ichigo rentra chez lui. Il se dépêcha car ce soir était une soirée spéciale. Il devait fêter avec Grimmjow leurs 4 ans de mise en couple. Ce qui n'était pas rien avec le caractère de cochon de Grimmjow et la répartie d'Ichigo. Et oui, tout n'était pas rose dans leur couple, il y avait souvent des explosions mais les réconciliations étaient... comment dire ? Torrides et longues. Très, très longues.

Ils avaient donc choisis de manger dans un restaurant puis de faire un ciné en amoureux et enfin finir sur une bonne nuit de débauche dans la chambre... et sûrement dans la salle de bain... et dans le salon... et la cuisine aussi... bref vous l'aurez compris, ce soir ils étaient seuls et ils allaient bien en profiter !

-Je suis rentré ! Grimm ? T'es là ?

Ichigo, n'entendant pas le pas lourd de son petit ami, se décida à aller voir si il n'était pas en train de s'empiffrer devant la télé. Il alla dans le salon mais aucune trace du bleuté.

-...mais où est-ce qu'il est ?

Alors qu'il allait voir dans leur chambre, le rouquin entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine. Ne sachant pas qui était à l'intérieur, il se fit discret et s'avança vers la porte mal fermée.

Il regarda par l'interstice et vit que ce n'était que son père en grande discussion avec...ok ! En fait ce n'était pas rien. Son père était en grande discussion avec Kisuke Hurahara. Mais qu'est-ce que ce fou faisait là, et de quoi parlait-il ?

-Alors, alors, Isshin ? Comment ce porte ton fils ?

-Il m'a l'air d'aller bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oooh~ Ne fait pas l'innocent voyons ! Nous sommes deux dans cette affaire~

-Oui bon d'accord...Oh fait, je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Oh, pas grand chose, de simple bonbon ! Personne ne les aimes, ils ont trop un goût de médicaments apparemment... Je ne trouve pas moi, fit-il en mangeant un des dit bonbons.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas. De quoi les deux hommes parlaient-ils ? Il comprit en voyant le bonbon mangé par Kisuke. Alors comme ça, les pilules censées l'empêcher de tomber enceint n'étaient en fait que de simples bonbons ? Ils s'étaient bien foutu de sa gueule !

Le rouquin trop concentré à se décider comment faire payer son père et l'autre blond n'entendit pas son petit ami s'approcher de lui.

-Yo, Ichi ! T'es de retour...Ichi ? T'vas bien ?

Ichigo se retourna vers lui avec un sourire à la made in Shiro.

-Haha, parfaitement bien Grimm, tout vas bien.

Ok, alors là, il le faisait vraiment flipper. On aurait dit un croisement entre son Ichigo et le hollow qui l'habitait...Shiro ! Il était...flippant !

-Grimm, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais la patience n'est pas le maître mot d'Ichigo. Et ils allaient le payer très cher. Tous !

* * *

**Alors les chapitres concernant la vengeance sont une idée d'une lectrice anonyme du nom de « readers » qui à mis « ** le couple qui se ligue contre d'autres persos de bleach »**. Donc si tu t'en rappel et bien ton thème va commencer :D**

**Des reviews ?**


	13. Vengeance : étape 1 – invitations

**Voici maintenant les chapitres sur la thème de la vengeance que j'ai découpé en plusieurs morceaux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance : étape 1 – invitations et souvenirs**

Bien entendu, la « trahison » des deux hommes ne gâcha pas la soirée des deux tourtereaux. Au contraire, durant le dîner, Ichigo raconta le tout à Grimmjow et ensemble mirent au point leur petite vengeance...au grand dam des voisins de tables effrayés par les regards malsains des deux et par l'aura qui les entourait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi bien, ils purent profiter pleinement de la maison comme prévu !

Encore à moitié endormi, Ichigo se réveilla doucement dans les bras de son bleuté, qui lui dormait encore profondément. Le rouquin se releva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami ainsi que la douleur martelant ses reins. Il observa un instant le profil de son amant.

Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, il avait vraiment hâte d'avoir leur enfant. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'avoir un enfant, et depuis toujours rien. D'après Grimmjow, c'était tout à fait normal puisque les chaleurs du rouquin étaient ses premières, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Malgré ces paroles, Ichigo y pensait toujours. Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir s'occuper un peu avec sa vengeance. Ils avaient mis en place un plan infaillible. Tout d'abord, ils allaient inviter leurs amis à une fête sous prétexte de retrouvailles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ce qui était vrai en plus.

Les personnes prévues étaient donc, leurs amis Shinigami : Ukitake, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Byakuya (oui, même lui), Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, la petite Yachiru, Rukia, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Leurs amis Arrancars : Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et Nelliel. Les amis d'Ichigo : Chad, Uryiu et Orihime. Et enfin, tous les Vizards, c'est à dire : Rose, Mashiro, Love, Lisa, Kensei, Hiyori, Hachi et Shinji. Un beau petit monde en perspective.

Tout en pensent aux invités, Ichigo se rappela de l'épisode avec les Arrancars... C'est grâce à Ichigo qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. En effet, le vieux Yamamoto avait décidé de les exécuter sur le champs. Ichigo trouvant cela injuste réagit comme toujours. Il s'interposa et les défendit. Ce geste toucha beaucoup les Arrancars, qui, malgré tout ce qu'il ce disait à leur sujet, étaient bien plus sympathiques qu'on ne le pensait. Une division spéciale fut mise en place, tout comme pour les Vizards. Les deux groupes devaient beaucoup à Ichigo. Puis peu à peu, des amitiés se formèrent et aujourd'hui, peu importe les différences à présent, tout le monde s'entendait.

Le rouquin, trop plongé dans ses pensés, ne vit pas son bleuté réveillé. Bleuté qui en profita pour détailler son amant. Il avait l'air heureux.

-À quoi tu penses ?

Ichigo, surpris, fit un petit bond dans le lit. Puis lui répondit en souriant.

-Pas grand chose... la fois où je me suis interposé contre Yamamoto, quand il voulait vous faire exécuter.

-Mmm... Tu nous as sauvés Ichi c'jour là. On te doit la vie t'sais.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi Gri...

-J'suis sérieux Ichi. On te doit vraiment ça, lui dit-il avec un air sérieux qu'il ne prenait presque jamais.

Ichigo, touché, revint se blottir contre son petit ami, qui l'entoura de façon possessive de son bras. Le bleuté caressa le flanc de son rouquin tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Le rouquin soupira de contentement, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un matin câlin.

-Grimm...mmh...On a pas le temps, faut qu'on se lève.

-Ok, soupira le bleuté déçu.

Ils quittèrent à contre cœur leur lit douillet afin de se préparer et d'aller rendre visite à leurs amis pour les prévenir et aussi faire quelques courses.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	14. Vengeance : étape 2 – préparation et

**Heyyy ! Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt car aujourd'hui... une petite surprise vous attends dans le chapitre. Bon je pense que vous comprendrez avec le titre ^^**

**Comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews et de me suivre :D  
****Et maintenant, place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance : étape 2 – préparation et fellation**

Les deux amants ne mirent pas longtemps à aller voir chacun de leurs amis. Ils convinrent d'une date afin que tous soit là. La fête se déroulerait donc une semaine plus tard chez les Kurosaki., une chance que le père et les deux sœurs d'Ichigo partaient faire du camping pendant la semaine. Ils eurent donc le temps pour tout préparer. Il leur restait à présent deux jours avant le jour J.

Le rouquin n'avait bien sûr pas perdu de vue son objectif principal. Il avait pour cela prévu quelques caisses de saké pour les grands buveurs du groupe... dont nous ne citerons pas le nom.

Grimmjow et Ichigo passèrent la première journée à décorer et installer du matériel dans la maison. Ce qui prit beaucoup de temps, car Grimmjow, bien qu'il commence à s'accoutumer au monde humain avait encore du mal avec la technologie.

D'ailleurs, Ichigo se demandait si il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur de la télé... enfin. Ils en vinrent tout de même à bout et, à la fin de la journée, complètement épuisés, (à tel point que Grimmjow n'essaya pas de profiter de lui), ils se couchèrent après un rapide baiser de bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, grand jour J. Ichigo et Grimmjow passèrent la matinée affairés dans la cuisine à préparer de quoi manger pour la soirée. Une fois fini, ils mangèrent léger puis allèrent se préparer.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants choisirent leur tenu.

Ichigo choisi une chemise noire ainsi qu'un jean gris/noir, sur demande de son bleuté, car, d'après ses propres paroles « il te moule parfaitement le cul».

Grimmjow lui avait choisi de mettre un pantalon blanc qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ainsi qu'une chemise bleu ciel offerte par sa fraise. Autant le dire, ils allaient être à tomber.

Les tenues enfin choisies, ils filèrent à la salle de bain. Pour plus de rapidité, Grimmjow décida qu'ils la prendraient ensemble.

Ils se dévêtirent rapidement et entrèrent dans la douche. Ichigo actionna l'eau chaude et profita de la chaleur du jet.

Grimmjow, se colla contre son rouquin et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en le caressent au ventre.

-Grimm, on a pas le temps là non plus... Ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Ça fait d'jà trois jours Ichi... J'suis en manque moi.

-Je sais...mmh... mais on a vrai-vraiment pas le temps Grimm.

Ichigo était tout aussi frustré que son petit ami. Lui aussi était en manque. Il se retourna face à Grimmjow. Le bleuté était vraiment vraiment en manque. Oh et puis tant pis ! Ils n'avaient peut être pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout mais il pouvait au moins lui faire plaisir.

Ichigo embrassa Grimmjow langoureusement. Le baiser fini, il fit un petit sourire coquin au bleuté. De ses mains, le rouquin caressa le torse musclé et imberbe de son amant, ce qui excita encore plus le dit amant. Il donna un dernier baiser rapide au bleuté avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Le rouquin observa le membre devant lui. Long et déjà complètement dur, n'attendant que les attentions du rouquin.

Il le prit en main, imprimant quelques mouvements de bas en haut. D'après les soupirs poussés par le bleuté, le traitement avait l'air de lui plaire.

La bouche du rouquin s'approcha doucement du gland un peu rougit du bleuté, sa langue sortant pour le titiller un peu, passant le bout sur la petite fente.

Grimmjow mit sa main sur la tête du roux et caressa ses cheveux tout en appuyant sur son crâne.

Ichigo, qui jouait encore de sa langue avec le gland, sentit la caresse. Il ouvrit les yeux et tout en regardant dans les yeux du bleuté, mit le membre dans sa bouche.

Autant dire que Grimmjow fut encore plus excité par la vision érotique qu'offrait le rouquin. Son membre grossit encore un peu plus sous l'émotion.

Après quelques mouvements de vas et viens en regardant son amant, Ichigo ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer et ressentir ce qu'il se passait.

La chaleur et le massage de l'eau dans son dos. La douce caresse que lui prodiguait la main de Grimmjow sur son crâne. La grosseur du membre qui remplissait sa bouche. Les poils bleus qui parfois chatouillaient son nez. Le goût amer du pré-sperme qui s'écoulait du membre.

De son côté, Grimmjow était au paradis ! Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Et rien que le fait que sa fraise lui fasse une fellation l'envoyait au nirvana. Et quelle fellation ! Il l'avait toujours dit, Ichigo était vraiment doué avec sa bouche.

Sentant qu'il était proche de la jouissance, Grimmjow ne se contrôla plus et se mit à bouger ses hanches. La bouche du rouquin était vraiment délicieuse.

Ichigo sentant les mouvements du bleuté, se détendit au plus afin d'accueillir au plus profonds de sa gorge le membre. Lorsqu'il avait des haut le cœur, il déglutissait se qui faisait encore plus grogner de plaisir le bleuté.

Le membre du bleuté durcit un peu plus, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Ichigo accéléra le rythme, tout en gémissent afin de créer des vibrassions qui se répercutèrent sur le pénis.

Grimmjow accéléra lui aussi, puis appuya sur la tête d'Ichigo alors qu'il jouissait en grognant le prénom de sa fraise.

Le rouquin avala toute la semence du bleuté et jusqu'à qu'il ait fini, garda le membre en lui.

Le bleuté était aux anges, l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir avait été explosif. Encore dans la brume, il entendit cependant des petits halètements et gémissements.

Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et regarda son rouquin. Il eut un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ichigo était tout simplement en train de se masturber tout en le regardant fixement, sous ses paupières à moitiés fermées.

Il vit la main droite du rouquin se diriger lentement de ses tétons qu'il agaçait jusqu'à son postérieur. Il écarta plus largement ses jambes et les remonta afin de mettre en évidence son anus. Les doigts de la main droite se dirigèrent dangereusement vers son entrée. Il joua quelques instants avec l'entrée puis de son index pénétra son petit trou tout en effectuant des mouvements de vas et viens. L'eau lui servant de lubrifiant, il continua ce petit traitement, son érection toujours flattée par la main gauche. Tout le long du spectacle, Grimmjow fixa sa fraise, complètement hébété. Puis Ichigo jouit en gémissent le prénom de son bleuté.

Ce remettant de toutes ces émotions, Grimmjow remonta son rouquin et l'embrassa un petit moment. Ils restèrent un court moment, le temps de reprendre leur respiration, dans les bras l'autre. Une fois calmés, ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Rincés et séchés, ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'habiller que le son de la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

-Que la fête commence !

* * *

**Reviews ? N'hésitez pas je ne vous mangerez pas :p**


	15. Vengeance : étape 3 – soûler et dossiers

**Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens enfin afin de vous poster la suite. Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu aller du week-end sur l'ordi et le lundi il était beaucoup trop tard pour poster, du coup la suite aujourd'hui ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance : étape 3 – soûler et dossiers**

Les deux amants descendirent ouvrir la porte aux invités. Les premiers arrivés furent Byakuya et sa sœur Rukia. Toujours à l'heure !

-Salut Bya ! Ruki !

-Capitaine Kuchiki pour toi Kurosaki.

-Salut Ichigo ! Grimmjow ! Tenez on vous a apportés des gâteaux !

Ichigo pris les-dit gâteaux...en forme de Chappy. Décidément, elle ne changera jamais.

Les deux Kuchiki allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils prévus dans le jardin. Quelques minutes après, se fut au tour des amis d'Ichigo avec Orihime qui apporta une quiche poireau/chocolat/menthe... Grimmjow pris la tarte qu'il amena directement dans la poubelle la plus proche, qu'il brûla...tout ça dans la plus grande discrétion.

Puis arrivèrent: Renji accompagné d'Hisagi. Ikkaku et Yumichika, Toshiro et Rangiku, apportant l'information comme quoi Ukitake ne pourrait pas venir.  
Il y avait apparemment un petit problème concernant Aizen. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi encore.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils attendaient toujours les retardataires. Quand soudainement, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit qu'un énorme troupeau se dirigeait vers eux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur... Kenpachi avec sur son épaule une chose rose du nom de Yachiru et, derrière lui, discutant de choses et d'autres ou rigolant les deux groupes les plus bruyants de la Soul Society, j'ai nommé... Les Vizards et les Arrancars !

Ils entrèrent sans aucune gène, ni même une seule excuse et se dirigèrent tous dans le jardin, chacun marchant sur la pauvre porte défoncée par Kenpachi.

-Vous auriez pu éviter de casser la porte d'entrée quand même...

OoooOoooOoooO

Après avoir fait réparer la porte aux fauteurs de trouble, Ichigo accompagné de son amant apporta à table les différents apéritifs qu'ils avaient préparés. Grimmjow pris aussi les bouteilles d'alcool prévues pour la soirée au grand bonheur des alcooliques de service.

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde s'amusaient et étaient content d'être ici, oui même Byakuya, l'alcool aidant à enlever le balais qu'il avait de coincé dans le cul.

Bien sûr Ichigo n'avait pas oublié sa mission principale, d'ailleurs _elle_ ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

« BAM »... encore une fois, la porte fut ouverte avec délicatesse sur une Yoruichi un peu remontée.

-Alors comme ça, tu fait une petite sauterie et t'oublie de m'inviter Kurosaki ?!

-T'en a mis du temps. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas louper qu'il y aurait une fête chez moi, du coup je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

-Ouais bah quand même... faut tout faire soi même sérieusement...Alors ! Où est-ce qu'il est l'alcool ?

Et sur ces mots, elle rejoint Rangiku qui était déjà en train de finir sa douzième bouteille.

OoooOoooOoooO

Il était déjà plus de 5 heure du matin et si la première moitié était soit endormi par fatigue, soit complètement bourrée les autres, tel que Byakuya, était reparti assez tôt car « ils avaient déjà assez veillés » selon ses dires.

Bref, il ne restait donc que quelques personne dont celle qui intéressait Ichigo et Grimmjow, les deux seuls sobres de la soirée, quoi que vu comme Grimmjow tanguait...

Ils avaient profité de la soirée pour prendre aussi quelques photos dossiers, sait-on jamais !

Les deux se rapprochèrent du corps inconscient, appareil à la main et des flashs éclairèrent brièvement la pièce.

-T'crois que ça suffira Ichi ?

-Oui, ne manque plus qu'à les mettre dans le bureau d'Urahara et ce sera bon.

-T'es allé le voir ?

-Oui, je suis allé lui donner les bouteilles pour le remercier pour les pilules. A cette heure là, il doit être profondément endormis sur son bureau. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller les mettre et ce sera bon... Ne manquais plus qu'à voir ce qui se passerait le lendemain !

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)**


	16. Vengeance : étape 4 – Vengeance et

**Heyyyyy ! :D Et nous voilà pour la fin de la vengeance ! Que vas-t-il donc arriver à notre cher Kisuke ? La réponse ici même ! Je tenais à vous remercier d'être toujours là et merci de me suivre et pour les reviews aussi qui me font toujours autant plaisir:)**

**Bref merci ! Et maintenant, lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance : étape 4 – Vengeance et Évanouissement**

Grimmjow parti donc en direction du magasin d'Urahara, avec dans un sac les éléments nécessaire à leur petite vengeance.

Il entra sans un bruit puis se dirigea vers le bureau du gérant au bob.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et vérifia que le blond était endormi...Et en effet l'homme était affalé sur son bureau complètement bourré, des cadavres de bouteilles de saké sur le bureau ou à terre.

-Bien joué Ichi...murmura le bleuté.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit les dossiers, qu'il éparpilla autour du blond. Puis tout comme il était entrée, il ressorti du magasin direction la maison de sa petite fraise qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles en revenant de sa mission.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Le lendemain matin, toutes les personnes qui étaient restés à cause de leur état se réveillèrent avec une magnifique gueule de bois et en bonus une bonne migraine carabinée pour les plus gros buveurs.

Les deux amants fournirent les aspirines et après quelques heures de remise en état et de rangement ils purent enfin repartir.

Ichigo avait vraiment hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer chez Urahara une fois Yoruichi arrivée... Il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde c'est pour cela qu'il parti accompagné de Grimmjow flâner vers le magasin.

Une demi heure plus tard, Yoruichi montra enfin le bout de son museau (et oui, la gueule de bois ne passe pas avec un simple cachet...). Elle était quelque peu en mauvaise état et titubait.

Elle entra en claquant la porte d'entrée bruyamment et se dirigea vers Kisuke afin de lui demander un de ses cachets magiques en cas de bourrage de gueule ouvrit la porte du bureau et... se figea.

Kisuke se réveilla juste à ce moment là et remarqua sa présence.

-Yoruichi, tu as toi aussi besoin d'un cachet n'est-ce pas~ ? Fit-il en remettant son chapeau en place.

Il se leva et alla chercher la boîte, puis sentant une sorte d'aura noire s'étendre dans toute la pièce, il se retourna et regarda en direction... d'une Yoruichi d'où sortait une ombre noir et un air terrifiant sur le visage.

-Euuuh Yoruichi ? Tu vas bien ?

-... .Ke... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Comment ça Yoru... D'un seul coup, Kisuke devint blanc en voyant ce que Yoruichi voulait dire par « ça ». Des photos d'elle soit à moitié dénudée ou encore complémentent bourré...il était vraiment mal là, il aurait beau lui donner toute sorte d'excuse elle ne l'écouterai pas. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

-Écoute Yoruichi je peux parf...

-KISUUUUKEEEE !

Ichigo et Grimmjow était littéralement pliés de rire, en bas Yoruichi était en train de courser Urahara afin de tenter de le tuer. Leur état n'aidant pas.

-Oh bon sang Ichi... comment t'as eu cette idée ?

-Et bien je me suis dit que la seule personne capable de faire peur à Urahara était Yoruichi, et après le reste est venu tout seul. C'est drôle de le voir courir pour sauver sa peau.

Après s'être calmé ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et de laisser les deux autres s'étriper.

Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient descendre du toit d'où ils étaient, Ichigo failli perdre l'équilibre, sentant le monde tanguer autour de lui. Il se dit que c'était sûrement dû au manque de sommeil et repris sa marche.

Au bout de quelques minutes le tournis lui pris et il n'eut le temps que d'avertir son amant avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Le bleuté n'eut que le temps de le rattraper dans ses bras.

-Ichi ? Oh Ichi ? T'vas pas bien ? Ichi !

* * *

**Alors ? Bonne vengeance ? Vous attendiez autre chose ? Et qu'à donc notre cher Ichi ? Vous saurez tous ça demain ^^**


	17. Bonne nouvelle !

La suite de votre Fiction!

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle !**

-Ichi ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il a...

Grimmjow n'eut même pas à réfléchir, il se dirigea automatiquement à la maison Kurosaki où le père et les deux filles devaient déjà être de retour.

Et en effet la petite famille venait tout juste de revenir. Isshin n'eut même pas me temps de sortir tranquillement de la voiture qu'il fût attirer par un bleuté plus qu'inquiet pour sa fraise.

-Grimmjow ? Mais que ce passe t-il enfin ? Ichigo ?

-J'sais pas, on était...de sorti et d'un coup il s'est évanoui comme ça. Je l'ai attrapé et je suis venu ici.

-Bon, je vais l'examiner, va le poser sur le canapé, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut.

Isshin avait déjà une petite idée de ce dont pouvait souffrir son fils mais il lui fallait tout de même vérifier. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une seringue et un tube pour une prise de sang.

Il pris deux flacons de sang et se prépara à sortir de la maison.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Vous allez où ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, je vais voir Kisuke, il a un appareil qui me permettra de savoir si j'ai raison dès ce soir. En attendant laisse le se reposer. Dès que j'ai les résultats, je reviens.

Isshin parti donc en direction du magasin de bonbon afin de voir si sa théorie était juste.

OoooOoooOoooO

Grimmjow n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures que le père du rouquin était parti chez le gérant au chapeau et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Peut être que ce qu'avait Ichigo était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait...peut être même qu'il allait en mourir et qu'il ne le savait même pas. Bon sang ! Putain d'instinct protecteur !

Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses idées noires, Grimmjow n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Isshin rentrer dans la pièce. Un Isshin avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Yuzu et Karin qui, elles par contre avaient entendu leur père rentrer, descendirent dans le salon afin de savoir ce que leur grand frère avait.

-Alors papa... tu sais ce qu'à Ichi-nii ?

Grimmjow pris conscience de la présence du père et des filles dans le salon et attendit la réponse d'Isshin.

-Et bien, comme je m'en doutais, c'est bien ce à quoi je pensais. Je préfère attendre qu'Ichigo se réveil.

Ils n'eurent même pas à patienter deux minutes que le rouquin se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna des paupières afin de bien se réveiller puis regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans le canapé de son salon, allongé, avec à ses côtés son amant et assis sur les fauteuils son père et Yuzu, Karin debout à côté de sa sœur et tous le regardaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-T'es tombé dans les pommes Ichi. T'vas mieux ?

-Oui ça va...J'ai juste mal à la tête.

-Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé fils, je vais enfin pouvoir vous annoncer la grande nouvelle ! Puis avec son plus grand sourire leur annonça : Toutes mes félicitations fils, tu es enceint !


	18. Joie et réjouissance

**Bonsoir à tous, vraiment désolé mais j'avais complètement oubliée de poster. Du coup je vous met de suite la suite. Encore merci de me suivre, merci pour les reviews et les favoris. Merci aussi au reviewers anonyme :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**J****oie et réjouissance**

_-Toutes mes félicitations fils, tu es enceint !_

Ichigo, encore mal réveillé, mit un bon moment avant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Grimmjow, lui, sentit une bouffée de joie exploser en lui. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir avoir son mini Ichigo ! Il fondait enfin la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Il prit Ichigo encore sous le choc de la nouvelle dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer en le tenant bien précieusement tout contre lui.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait, le sourire d'Ichigo apparaissait. Déjà plus de trois mois qu'ils essayaient, et enfin il était enceint ! Il se pencha sur Grimmjow et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Isshin, lui était aux anges, il n'avait pas vu son fils aussi heureux depuis la disparition de son épouse Masaki. Et le voir comme cela lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Si son fils était heureux alors il l'était tout autant.

Les deux filles, Karin et Yuzu, étaient complètement bouche bée. Est-ce qu'elles avaient bien entendu ? Leur frère. Ichigo. Un homme. Enceint ? Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se questionnèrent silencieusement.

Bon elles avaient bien entendu la même chose au moins. Mais qu'est-ce que... Mais en voyant l'expression de pur bonheur de leur Ichi-nii, elles se turent et sourirent à leur tour.

-Félicitation Ichi-nii ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles d'une seule voix.

-Merci ! Leur répondit-il en souriant.

-Bien, je suggère que nous fêtions cette nouvelle dignement ! Et si nous allions au restaurant ? Proposa Isshin.

Les deux jeunes filles furent très heureuses de cette proposition et après avoir criée un grand « ouiii » partirent se préparer. Isshin, content du succès accordé à sa sortie, se retourna vers son fils et son futur beau-fils.

-Vous ne venez pas je suppose ?

-Nan, on va rester ici c'soir. On va rester au calme j'pense.

-Oui, désolé p'pa.

-Bon, alors bonne soirée vous deux. Prêtes les filles ?

-Ouiiii ! Clama Yuzu.

Puis les trois partirent direction le restaurant, laissant les deux futur parents au calme.

Ichigo, toujours dans les bras de son bleuté fut transporté jusque dans la chambre. Il fut déposé sur le lit d'une façon douce que Grimmjow n'utilisait que rarement, même avec lui.

Le bleuté s'installa à côté de son rouquin et le reprit dans ses bras.

Ils se câlinèrent tout au long de la soirée et finirent par s'endormir tout habillé mais heureux.

* * *

**Reviews ! :3**


	19. 4ème semaine : Premiers symptômes

**Heyyy ! Bonjour à tous ! Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé la réaction de nos deux tourtereaux ? Et bien maintenant vont commencez les différents moments de la grossesse d'Ichigo ^^**

* * *

**4ème semaine : Premiers symptômes **

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Grimmjow. Il était en couple avec sa fraise, tout allait bien dans leur couple, il voyait souvent ses amis, il s'entendait parfaitement avec sa belle-famille... bref ! Une vie parfaite. Et là, il atteignait le summum, il allait avoir un enfant. _Mon enfant, notre enfant._

Le bleuté sortit doucement de son long sommeil et voulu rapprocher son corps de celui du rouquin... qui était introuvable.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcil, assez mécontent. Pourquoi donc Ichigo n'était pas dans le lit, blottit bien au chaud contre lui ? Il ouvrit donc ses yeux afin de regarder autour de lui et voir si son rouquin était dans la pièce. Mais aucune trace de lui.

-Ichi ?

Le bleuté se leva donc afin de partir à la recherche d'Ichigo. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il entendit un bruit assez étrange venir...de la salle de bain apparemment. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la pièce où il espérait bien y voir sa fraise.

-Ichi ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Ichigo, la tête dans les toilettes, en train de rendre ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Il alla vers le rouquin et frotta doucement son dos afin de l'aider à se calmer.

Deux minutes plus tard, le rouquin allait mieux. Il aida son amant à se relever et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour qu'il se rince la bouche.

-Ça va aller Ichi ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas Grimm. Seulement les nausées.

A oui, les fameuses nausées matinales. Le lendemain de la nouvelle annoncée par Isshin, les deux amants étaient allés le voir pour se renseigner un peu plus sur les grossesses. Isshin leur avait donc parlés des nausées que son fils ne devrait pas tarder à avoir, les échographies prévues, les envies.

À ce propos, Grimmjow était partagée pour les envies. D'un côté les envies au niveau alimentaire, qui pouvaient être assez étrange. Pire que la nourriture d'Orihime vous vous rendez compte ?

Et de l'autre, les envies de sexe. Et là, pour le coup, Grimmjow avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Bref, le père d'Ichigo les avait bien renseignés. Après avoir discuté, ils avaient su à combien de semaine en était Ichigo. Cela ferait donc à peu près trois semaine voir quatre.

Et d'après les nausées d'Ichigo, c'était plutôt quatre. Grimmjow raccompagna le rouquin jusqu'à la chambre et ils se rallongèrent dans le lit. Ichigo vint directement se blottir contre Grimmjow qui l'enlaça possessivement.

-Grimm ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu m'étouffe encore.

-Désolé.

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? **


	20. 5ème semaine : Début des envies

**Hey ! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre sur la grossesse d'Ichigo, alors ? Que va-t-il ce passer ici ? Un lemon ? Peut-être bien ^^ Pour le savoir, allez lire :D**

* * *

**5ème semaine : Début des envies**

_Le matin :_

-Ichi ?

-...

-...Ichi? Ça va aller ?

-...

-Ichi chéri?

-...

-Désolé. J'aurai pas du ramener le p'tit déj' au lit.

-...en effet...t'aurai pas du, dit Ichigo, le visage encore blanc de la récente nausée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Encore un matin où Grimmjow avait oublié combien les odeurs et les personnes enceintes ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

_Le midi :_

-Griiiimm ?

-...

-...Griiiimm ? T'es là ?

-...

-Griiimmy ?

-...

-Pfff...GRIMMJOW !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu vas pas bien ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Non Grimm, rit-il de l'affolement du bleuté, j'ai juste faim. Tu pourrais aller me chercher un sandwich jambon/nutella/fraise/cornichon s'il te plaît ?

Malgré la description peut ragoutante du sandwich de son amour, Grimmjow partit volontiers chercher se dont Ichigo avait envie.

_Tout au long de l'après-midi :_

Les deux amants étaient allongés sur le canapé en train de regarder un quelconque animé, tout en grignotant quelques sucreries.

Grimmjow, au fond du canapé, un bras encerclant la taille de son rouquin et Ichigo dos contre le torse musclé de son bleuté, se laissant bercer par les douces caresses que lui prodiguait Grimmjow.

Ce que le rouquin ne savait pas, c'est que les petits gémissements de bien être qu'il produisait avaient un effet plus qu'érotique sur Grimmjow.

Enfin, il ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chose longue et dure appuyer contre ses fesses.

-Grimm ?

-Qu..quoi ?

-...non rien, dit-il un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Ichigo décida de faire comme si il ne sentait rien et effectua de petits mouvements avec ses fesses contre le sexe de son amour. Juste assez pour bien l'exciter mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'il jouisse.

_Le soir : repas avec toute la famille_

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus du tout. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Sa fraise l'avait excité toute l'après-midi sans le laisser jouir et juste au moment où il avait décidé d'aller se soulager, le père et les sœurs revenaient tout juste des courses !

Il n'avait donc pas pu y aller et à l'instant même, il se retrouvait à table, en pleine érection avec en plus son Ichigo en face de lui qui lui faisait du pied sous la table. Et bon sang il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi difficile de se retenir de gémir...

Il réussit pourtant à ne pas se faire entendre mais d'après les regards que leur lançait Isshin et les rougeurs au niveau des joues des filles, ils avaient compris ce qu'il se passait en dessous de la table.

Alors, ne pouvant plus se retenir, Grimmjow réussit à s'éclipser au moment du dessert et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo le rejoignit.

-Bon sang Ichi, qu'est c'qui t'arrive? T'as jamais été aussi excité !

-Grimm ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

Grimmjow, qui était dos à Ichigo ne comprit pas de suite l'allusion que venait de faire sa fraise. Mais au moment où il se retourna et qu'il vit le regard affamé du roux dardé sur lui, il se dit qu'il était mal...

Ichigo, lentement, ferma à clé la porte de sa chambre puis s'avança lentement vers Grimmjow et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre la fenêtre.

-Ichi ? Tu...

-Tais toi. Je veux mon dessert...

Il embrassa le cou du bleuté, le lécha, le mordilla et le suçota. Il enleva la chemise que portait le bleuté et à chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, il déposa un léger baiser aussi doux qu'un papillon.

Sachant que son amant était déjà très très excité, il ne s'attarda pas sur les tétons et passa directement à ce qui l'intéressait.

Il se mit à genoux devant Grimmjow et de sa main droite massa la bosse en face son visage.

-Ichi...mmh..s'teuplait...

Le rouquin sourit devant l'impatience du bleuté et détacha le bouton du jean lentement.

Grimmjow grogna devant la lenteur du geste, ce qui provoqua des frissons au roux.

Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus, aussi descendit-il rapidement la fermeture du jean et sortit du boxer bleu le membre gorgé de sang et suintant de Grimmjow, sans même enlever les vêtements.

Il souffla sur la longueur et pris directement le gland dans sa bouche, qu'il suçota, afin de récolter le pré-sperme qui avait commencé à sortir.

C'était l'extase pour Grimmjow. Après une après-midi entière à être en train de bander et un repas pendant lequel sa fraise l'avait un encore plus excité, il lui faisait une bonne fellation. De quoi pouvait-il rêver de plus ?

Malheureusement cet état ne dura pas longtemps puisque sa fraise décida d'enlever le membre de sa sublime bouche où sa queue se trouvait si bien. Il grogna d'énervement, et, décidant qu'Ichigo avait assez joué avec lui, il empoigna les cheveux roux, tira un peu, sans lui faire trop mal non plus, afin que la bouche du rouquin s'ouvre et qu'il puisse enfin se soulager et donner son dessert à sa fraise.

Ichigo se laissa faire docilement, sans broncher. Il accepta le membre que lui présenta Grimmjow et le laissa lui baiser la bouche, jouant de la langue sur toute la longueur.

Plus l'orgasme de Grimmjow approchait, plus ses coups de rein était puissant et plus il s'enfonçait dans la gorge du roux. Ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde Ichigo.

Puisque la queue s'enfonçait progressivement, il pouvait donc s'adapter et relaxer sa gorge pour en prendre encore plus.

Le bleuté, tout en donnant ses coups de rein, caressa la joue d'Ichigo de la main qui ne tenait pas les cheveux.

Enfin arrivèrent les derniers coups de rein du bleuté. Il s'enfonça profondément, restant bien en place et se déchargea en long jet puissant dans la bouche de son amour. Amour qui avala goulûment son dessert préféré.

Il nettoya bien comme il faut le sexe ramollit du bleuté, pendant que ce dernier récupérait de l'orgasme.

Ichigo rhabilla Grimmjow, se redressa et lui claqua un baiser sur la bouche.

-Merci pour le dessert, amour.

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain afin de se laver et se préparer à dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow bénit les envies des personnes enceints.

* * *

**Héhé ^^ ça vous a plu alors ? Reviews ? :3**


	21. 10ème semaine : Changements

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite :D  
Je viens de me rendre compte que ma fic' vient de dépasser les 5000 vues et que dire à part.. Woaw ! Oo  
Nan sérieux merci à vous de toujours me suivre, même si ce que j'écris n'est pas top (d'après moi bien sûr ^^) mais je tenais à vous remerciez parce que ça me fait super plaisir !**

**Donc merci à celles/ceux qui me suivent, qui me reviews et merci aux reviewers anonymes (merci Angelnaru pour tes reviews :D) Et maintenant je vous laisse à la suite de votre histoire !**

* * *

**10ème semaine : Changements**

C'est à un Ichigo et un Grimmjow encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'Urahara donna quelques conseils.

-Donc, Ichigo-kun, tu vas devoir boire plus d'eau, et aussi te reposer beaucoup plus que prévu. Mais tu verra, tout va bien ce passer !

Les deux amants repartirent donc, direction la maison, dans un état second... Des triplés ! Ils allaient avoir des triplés. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être heureux !

Ils passèrent leur soirée normalement, devant la télé, Ichigo à manger diverse choses et Grimmjow, collé contre lui, sa main câlinant le ventre du rouquin.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla bien avant Grimmjow. Ses nausées maintenant passées, il pouvait enfin préparer le petit déjeuner à son bleuté. Il enfila un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un fin gilet et descendit dans la cuisine le préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le rouquin remonta dans la chambre, un plateau entre les mains. Grimmjow était encore endormi. Parfait !

Il entra, posa le plateau sur son bureau, referma la porte puis se dirigea vers le lit.

Il s'approcha doucement de Grimmjow et à la façon d'un chaton, frotta sa tête contre le cou du bleuté.

Bleuté qui se réveilla doucement et sentant quelque chose se frotter à lui, déplaça son bras de façon à pouvoir le coller contre lui.

-Grimm ? J'ai préparé le ptit déj' au lit.

-mmh...

-Tu me lâche ? Je vais le rapporter ici.

Il relâcha Ichigo à son grand regret. Le rouquin se dépêcha de reprendre le plateau et se remit au lit, où Grimmjow avait placé les oreillers de manière à ce qu'ils soient bien installés.

Ichigo se colla à Grimmjow et plaça le plateau entre eux. Le bleuté profita donc d'un bon petit déjeuner au lit avec sa fraise tout contre lui. Puis au bout d'un moment de silence, il se décida à lancé le sujet.

-Ichi... Est-ce que t'es content pour...

-L'annonce des triplés ?, Grimmjow acquiesça, oui. Je suis vraiment heureux... Et.. toi ?

-Bien sûr que j'le suis !

Puis le repas continua dans le silence, où quelques fois l'un ou l'autre donnait un baiser amoureux.

À la fin, Grimmjow redescendit le plateau et rangea le tout dans la cuisine puis remonta dans la chambre. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna un énorme fou rire.

Ichigo était tout bonnement en train d'essayer d'enfiler son jean et d'après sa respiration essoufflée, il avait du mal.

-Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle Grimm !

Mais Grimmjow ne s'arrêta pas, loin de là. Le fou rire reprit de plus belle à la vue de la bouille que fit Ichigo pour montrer qu'il n'était pas très content de sa réaction.

Après s'être calmé, il demanda à Ichigo depuis quand il n'arrivait plus à enfiler ses jeans et le rouquin lui répondit que cela faisait un bon moment mais vu qu'il se levait bien avant le bleuté, il arrivait toujours à les enfiler.

Au programme de leur sortie du jour donc, aller chercher de nouvelles affaires pour le rouquin ainsi que refaire des courses. Ce que ça pouvait manger énormément un homme enceint !

OoooOoooOoooO

Arrivés au centre-ville, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les magasins de vêtement.

Et Grimmjow se dit que la journée allait être longue et qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa patience pour tenir.

Déjà à leur entrée, la vendeuse reluqua un peu trop à son goût son amant. Puis ensuite ils passèrent une longue heure à essayer divers vêtement qui soit étaient trop grand et ne tenait pas sur Ichigo, soit son ventre était trop serré et Grimmjow ne voulais pas que leurs bébés soient dans l'inconfort.

Ils durent donc renoncer à ce magasin là et partirent vite de l'endroit, sous les regards lourds de sous-entendu de la folle. Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment que les deux hommes soient partis qu'elle trouva bizarre que le roux ai un ventre aussi rebondit... comme si il était enceint. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! N'est-ce pas ?

Deux magasins pour hommes plus tard, Ichigo et Grimmjow n'avaient toujours rien trouvés. Puis Grimmjow, alors qu'il regardait les différentes enseignes des magasins vit un qui allait apparemment bien leur servir. Il appela Ichigo et lui montra le magasin en question.

Le rouquin refusa tout bonnement d'y aller mais sous l'insistance de son amant et le fait que tout cela commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'agacer, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasins pour femmes enceintes avec pour promotion : deux pantalons de grossesses achetés, le troisième gratuit... juste ce qui leur fallait !

Ils entrèrent donc sous les regards interrogateurs des vendeuses et des futures mamans présente et se dirigèrent vers le rayon vêtement où se trouvait les fameux pantalons. Ichigo complètement rouge attrapa cinq pantalons à sa taille et deux autres un peu plus grand pour plus tard. Il tira par la manche Grimmjow en pleine observation de...de soutien gorge d'allaitement pour homme? Mais bon sang ! Ce n'était pas le moment enfin !

Il le tira donc jusqu'à la caisse, paya les pantalons et sorti rapidement de cette endroit infernale. Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est que les vendeuses ne comprirent pas grand chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après ce moment pour le moins gênant pour Ichigo, les deux amants finirent leurs courses et rentrèrent vite à la maison, pressés de se retrouver au calme.

OoooOoooOoooO

De retour à la maison Kurosaki, Grimmjow s'occupa de ranger les nouvelles courses tandis qu'Ichigo était allé sur ordre de son bleuté ranger les nouveaux vêtement et aussi enfiler l'un d'entre eux afin d'être plus à l'aise.

Ichigo quitta sa paire de jean qu'il déposa sur sa chaise de bureau et pris le pantalon de grossesse de couleur marron qu'il avait pris dans la hâte. Avant de l'enfiler il se regarda dans le mirroir qui se trouvait sur son armoire. Il était à seulement deux mois et demi de grossesse et il avait l'impression d'être une baleine. Pourtant son ventre n'était pas si enflé que ça. Mais c'était quand même trop.

C'est ainsi que Grimmjow trouva Ichigo, devant la glace, regardant son petit ventre rebondit. Le bleuté s'approcha du rouquin, se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlaçer.

-Qu'est-c'que t'as ?

-Ichigo soupira avant de répondre, ça fait que deux mois et regarde mon ventre...

-Presque trois et t'attend des triplés... c'est sûr que tu vas pas rester plat Ichi. Et puis ça t'va bien j'trouve.

Ichigo rit à la phrase de son bleuté. Il se retourna dans ses bras et lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il enfila le pantalon.

Qu'est qu'ils pouvaient être confortables ! Décidément, Grimmjow avait bien fait de l'emmener acheter ces pantalons.

* * *

**Review review ? ^^**


	22. 13ème semaine : Annonce aux amis

**Et de suite, la suite de votre FanFiction ! :D  
****Avec au programme des magnifiques sautes d'humeurs de notre petit Ichi ! ^^**

* * *

**13ème semaine : Annonce aux amis**

Ichigo en était maintenant à trois mois et une semaine de grossesse et on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer, entre les examens médicaux, les affaires à chercher pour les futurs bébés, ainsi que le mobilier, ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être enceint.

Et puis Grimmjow aussi ne chômait pas, avec les envies diverses d'Ichigo et l'aider à chercher ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ils étaient vraiment fatigués.

C'est lors de l'une de leur après-midi repos dans le lit conjugal où ils étaient blottis bien au chaud dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas averti leurs amis de leur situation. Ils décidèrent donc d'inviter leurs amis un après-midi pour le leur annoncer.

Deux jours plus tard, les mêmes personnes qui se trouvaient à la fête pour préparer la vengeance contre Urahara étaient présents, sauf quelques-uns. Et ce que l'on pouvait retenir de cette journée, c'est qu'ils avaient tous fait une boulette en présence d'Ichigo.

Tout d'abord il y eut l'arrivée de Renji et Rukia.

Rukia qui arriva encore avec des gâteaux Chappy mais cette fois-ci à la carotte. Et disons que depuis la grossesse d'Ichigo, il ne supportait plus tout les plats à base de carotte. Ce qui lui valu un Ichigo qui partit rapidement loin de ces horribles gâteaux. Ne comprenant pas la réaction du rouquin, elle donna les gâteaux à Grimmjow qui s'empressa de les faire disparaître de la vue du roux.

Puis ce fut au tour de Renji mais qui lui ne fit pas de gaffe envers Ichigo... enfin pas de notre point de vue, mais de celui de Grimmjow oui. Le rouge prit Ichigo dans ses bras et Grimmjow ne le prit pas très bien et Renji le sentit parfaitement. Il pouvait dire que le bleuté avait une très, très, bonne droite !

Puis se fut au tour du dernier petit groupe de Shinigami d'arriver, composé de Rangiku qui amena ses fameuses bouteilles de saké, que bien sûr Ichigo ne pourrait pas boire, d'Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Pour Ikkaku se fut le coup porté à Ichigo dans le dos, de façon amicale bien entendu, lorsqu'il proposa au roux d'aller s'entraîner qui lui valu sa presque mort par Grimmjow.

Et pour Yumichika, et bien il s'était prit d'une passion pour les parfums et il en avait beaucoup trop mis, ce que ne supportèrent pas Ichigo et son odorat d'homme enceint. Il alla donc chercher un bon seau d'eau froide et vida le contenu sur un Yumichika complètement abasourdit pas l'action.

Le temps qu'Ichigo s'excuse, de mauvaise foi, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait trois tonnes de parfum sur lui, et qu'il aille chercher des affaires de rechange les prochains invités étaient arrivés.

N'ayant pas été là pour les accueillir, il n'y eut pas d'autre incidents du même genre. À l'aide de Grimmjow il apporta le thé et les petits gâteaux prévus pour l'après-midi.

Tout se passa pour le mieux...jusqu'à LA phrase qui fit tout déraper. Et cette phrase fut dite par Nnoitra. Il venait juste de finir son thé et voulu reprendre l'un des délicieux gâteaux au citron présent sur la table. Malheureusement le dernier venait d'être pris par son voisin qui n'était autre qu'Ichigo.

-Dis moi Ichi, t'aurais pas forcé sur la bouffe en ce moment ?, fut ce que trouva à dire la grande asperge.

À ce moment là, Ichigo baissa la tête. Tout le monde cru que c'était la fin pour Nnoitra, que ce soit de la main de Grimmjow ou d'Ichigo. Personne ne voyait la tête du roux. Puis au bout d'un moment, ses épaules se haussèrent, plusieurs fois.

Le rouquin relava son visage, ravagé par les larmes et s'adressa à Nnoitra en hoquetant.

-C'est... c'est pas d'm'a fau-faute si j'suis co-comme ça. T'as qu'à t'plaindre à-à Grimm, c'est lui qu-qui m-m'a foutu en-ENCEINT !

Et sur ces mots, il partit en courant, laissant une table complètement abasourdit par la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ?

D'après le regard meurtrier que lançait Grimmjow à Nnoitra, ce devait être le cas. Le bleuté se leva, effrayant au passage ses voisins de table et Nnoitra qui croyait sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut d'aller dans la même direction qu'Ichigo un peu plus tôt.

Ce fut tout de même une heure plus tard que redescendirent les deux amants, Ichigo le rouge aux joues et aux yeux et Grimmjow toujours aussi en colère.

Ce fut Nnoitra qui parla en premier.

-Désolé Ichi, je pouvais pas savoir, sinon j'aurai pas sorti ça tu pense bien.

-Non c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, ce sont les hormones qui me font me comporter comme ça. Désolé pour ma petite crise.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Harribel qui brisa le silence installé après les excuses.

-Bon, on va pas rester comme ça comme des idiots toute la soirée non plus ! Félicitations vous deux ! Vous le savez depuis longtemps ?

-Merci et ça fait déjà trois mois.

-IIIItsugooo ! C'est génial ! Et ça va être une fille ou un garçon ?

-Bah en fait... c'est des triplés qu'il attend.

Silence générale à la suite de l'annonce.

-Mais c'est génial Kurosaki-kun ! Vous avez déjà ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas Orihime.

-Félicitation Ichigo, Grimmjow, ces mots furent de la part de Chad.

-En tout cas, j'espère que ce seront des vizards ! On pourra les entraîner et faire plein de choses comme ça.

-Parle pour toi Shinji, des enfants avec le caractère des deux. On est fichu !, marmonna Hyori.

S'ensuivit un grand débat sur les futurs enfants du couple. Pendant le gros brouhaha auquel participa Grimmjow, Ishida vint voir Ichigo afin de lui parler.

-Je...je voulais te féliciter pour ta grossesse, Kurosaki.

Ichigo fut grandement surprit et remercia d'un grand sourire chaleureux Ishida, qui en rougit.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les invités retournèrent à la Soul Society ou chez eux selon la personne. Ichigo était complètement épuisé ! Toutes ces émotions l'avaient vidées de son énergie. Et Grimmjow n'était pas mieux. Une fois tout bien rangé et nettoyé, il allèrent directement se coucher.

* * *

**Review ? :D**


	23. 18ème semaine : Bébés bougent !

**Heeellllooo ! Ah ! Je suis super heureuse aujourd'hui ! Déjà vous avec vos super review (j'vous adore 3) mais aussi notre dieu Tite Kubo nous à fait une magnifique offrande... et oui, enfin ! Grimmjow est de retour ! Wouuuuuhouuuu ! Il a tenu sa promesse et à fait revenir Grimmjow dans le manga ! C'est trop génial ! **

**Mais passons ! Merci à toutes de me lire encore jusque là ^^ Alors pour aujourd'hui, un lemon particulièrement.. lemoné si je puis dire ;) Juste pour vous, ainsi qu'une petite touche fluffy ! Booonne lecture~ !**

* * *

**18ème semaine : Bébés bougent !**

Il ne dormait pas profondément. Assez pour se reposer mais assez pour sentir les petits baisers mouillés déposés dans son cou. Il émergea et ouvrit de peu ses yeux afin de regarder à côté de lui.

-Ichi, qu'est c'tu fais ? Marmonna le bleuté.

-J'ai chaud Grimm, et j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Mais je peut me débrouiller, laisse moi faire, chuchota le roux.

Ichigo tenta de se redresser mais son ventre ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa mobilité. Il avait encore grossit et maintenant on voyait parfaitement qu'il était enceint. Il ne pouvait donc plus se rendre en cour. Son père avait fait croire à une hospitalisation d'urgence et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant un long moment et ses amis prenaient les cours pour lui.

-Attend Ichi, j'vais le faire.

Grimmjow passa derrière Ichigo, de façon à ce qu'ils soient en position cuillère. Il déshabilla sa fraise, ce qui eut pour réaction de le faire soupirer de bien être, son érection enfin libérée.

-Griiimm, enlève-le...

Le rouquin tirait frénétiquement sur le boxer du bleuté, le tissus frottant contre le membre déjà dressé. Grimmjow gémit à la sensation que cela lui apporta. Il fit descendre son propre boxer qui finit dans les draps du lit.

-Griiiimm, dépêche-toi...mmh

-Attend Ich...oh bon sang...continue !

Ichigo frottait ses fesses contre la queue dressée du bleuté. Sentir cette barre dure entre sa raie ne fit que l'exciter et lui donner un peu plus chaud. Il remonta sa jambe gauche et à l'aide d'une de ses mains, il prit le sexe de son amant et le guida jusqu'à son intimité encore lubrifiée du sperme des récents ébats qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Griiimm...mmmmh...bouge, j't'en prie. J'en peu plus.

Grimmjow s'accrocha à la hanche de son rouquin et entama ses mouvements de vas et viens. Il se sentait si bien dans l'intimité du roux. Il était à sa place ici.

-Ichi...murmura t-il à son oreille.

La main du bleuté se dirigea vers le ventre enflé du roux et s'y déposa. La main droite du rouquin vint à la rencontre de celle-ci et les doigts s'enlacèrent.

La tête de Grimmjow se nicha dans le creux du cou du roux où il y déposa des myriades de baiser, entraînant des frissons le long de la colonne d'Ichigo.

-Grimm...encore...

Les vas et vient ralentirent et devinrent plus langoureux. Les gémissements d'Ichigo se firent plus plaintifs. Bien qu'il aima ça, il voulait que le bleuté aille plus fort, plus vite. Le rouquin amena sa main gauche à son sexe pour se masturber mais Grimmjow l'en empêcha en la lui bloquant.

-Grimmmmmh...s'il te plaît...mmh...lai-laisse moi veniiiir...

-Nan Ichi...Ju-juste avec ma queue.

Grimmjow changea de peu l'angle de pénétration ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier son amant. Il venait tout juste de percuter la prostate de son gland. Il appuyait juste assez pour faire hurler de plaisir sa fraise. Il continua à percuter ce point un bon moment sans laisser de moyen au roux de se soulager.

-Griiimmm, pleurnicha Ichigo, laisse...moi...aaah..mmmh...ve-venir !

Grimmjow souri de son sourire carnassier. Oh que non il n'allait pas le laisser se masturber mais l'orgasme qu'il allait avoir le laisserai sans voix.

Il continua à percuter la prostate de façon régulière et de même intensité. Il sentit Ichigo commencer à se tendre ce qui signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Il rejeta les couvertures loin d'eux, il voulait à tout prix voir ce spectacle !

Quelques coup de reins plus tard, Ichigo se tendit comme un arc. Les parois de son anus se resserrèrent autour de la queue de Grimmjow qui se retint tant bien que mal de jouir. Il jouirai après. Il sentit un liquide chaud descendre le long des jambes du roux, sortant directement de son anus, qui alla imbiber les draps.

Ichigo se déversa en un long jet continue sur le lit, gémissant tout aussi longuement. Et enfin il sentit un autre liquide le remplir de l'intérieur. Grimmjow venait tout juste de jouir.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Grimmjow pour reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'Ichigo haletait toujours, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Le bleuté se leva et alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer ainsi qu'un nouveau drap. Il revint avec un gants mouillé et une serviette, il s'essuya sommairement et s'occupa d'Ichigo, complètement trempé.

Une fois la tâche effectué, il rangea le tout dans la salle de bain puis revint pour changer les draps. Il se débrouilla pour ne pas trop déranger sa fraise toujours en pleine récupération. Puis il se recoucha contre son rouquin.

-Bon sang Grimm qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'était...

-Héhé, ça Ichi, c'était ton tout premier orgasme anal !

Grimmjow appuya sa tête sur sa main, tout en tenant en équilibre sur son coude et regarda Ichigo dans les yeux.

-Le but de l'orgasme anal est de faire jouir le partenaire seulement en stimulant la prostate. S'il est réussi, l'orgasme est encore plus puissant qu'd'habitude, le sperme s'répand en un seul jet. Et y a aussi autre chose.

Grimmjow accompagna ses paroles de geste, il prit la main d'Ichigo et la dirigea vers ses fesses qui étaient trempées d'un étrange fluide.

-T'es satisfait maint'nant ?

-Oui, merci Grimm.

Ichigo embrassa chastement son chaton puis se blottit contre lui. Automatiquement, Grimmjow enlaça Ichigo et le garda au chaud au creux de ses bras. Puis alors qu'il finissait par s'endormir, Ichigo eut un mouvement brusque comme si il avait sursauté.

-Ichi ?

Sans lui répondre, Ichigo prit la main de Grimmjow et la porta à son ventre. Il l'appuya doucement et attendit un petit moment. En ayant marre d'attendre sa réponse, Grimmjow allait réitérer sa question lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup porté à sa main.

-Ichi, ils.. ?

-Ouais, ils commencent à donner des coups. Je croit qu'on les a dérangés pendant leur sieste, lui répondit le rouquin un énorme sourire collé au visage et des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

* * *

**Reviews pour le retour de notre Grimmy ? :3**


	24. 24ème semaine : Seconde échographie

**Salut salut ! :D  
Prêtes pour la suite ? Alors un peu de douceur aujourd'hui, parce qu'avec le lemon d'hier notre Ichi est complémentent cassé ^^**

**Et Angelnaru : non je ne rigole pas, Grimmjow est bien de retour dans Bleach ! Donc va ici pour voir ça si tu veux : www. bleachmx lecture-en-ligne /Bleach/624/17 (t'as juste à enlever les espaces entre www. et net ^^)**

* * *

**Semaine 24: Seconde échographie, massage et connaissance**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez riche en émotion. Entre le mouvements des bébés qui ne voulaient plus qu'on les dérangent pour quoi que ce soit, où tout simplement pour montrer qu'ils étaient là et Grimmjow qui était devenu complètement gaga. C'est simple, à chaque coup, il s'extasiait ! Ce qui amusait grandement Ichigo.

Aussi, une sorte de petit rituel c'était mis en place : le soir, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, Grimmjow passait un bon moment à câliner le ventre de son amant et à le couvrir de baisers. Il ne se passait pas un seul moment où Grimmjow ne le harcelait pas de question pour savoir s'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Quand il lui avait parlé de son instinct protecteur, il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Après tout il était au petit soin pour lui.

Le ventre d'Ichigo avait encore prit une plus importante proportion, et les pantalons de grossesses étaient vraiment très utiles.

À maintenant six mois de grossesse, la seconde échographie était prévu pour le lendemain. C'est pour cela qu'à dix heure le lendemain matin, Grimmjow fut encore tiré de son sommeil, à croire que c'était lui qui était enceint, par son amant, impatient de voir l'avancé que les bébés avaient fait.

Aujourd'hui, Urahara n'avait pas pu être présent mais il avait demandé à ce que les avancés d'Ichigo niveau grossesse lui soit spécifiées.

Le rouquin s'allongea donc, sur demande de son père, sur la table d'auscultation. Isshin approcha la machine à échographie et prit le gel qu'il étala sur le ventre proéminent d'Ichigo.

-Alors...d'après ce que je vois fils, les fœtus vont parfaitement bien ! Ils bougent bien...on peut parfaitement les voir et les oreilles sont déjà bien formées...Non, tout va parfaitement bien, je vous l'assure !

-T'en mieux, répondit Ichigo à son père.

-Bon, à ce stade, les sens des bébés s'affinent, et ils devraient réagirent aux sons et aux touchers aussi...oh ! Et ils devraient bouger encore plus.

À ces mots, les deux amants eurent un petit rire et un regard complice, ils avaient eut le temps de s'en rendre compte !

-Bon, et maintenant le plus important...vous pouvez savoir les sexes des bébés. Est-ce que vous voulez les savoir ou non ?

Les regards de Grimmjow et Ichigo se croisèrent, se questionnant silencieusement. La même question se posant « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? ». Et apparemment, ils étaient d'accord sur la réponse.

-On veut attendre jusqu'à l'accouchement, répondirent-ils ensemble.

La réponse simultanée fit sourire Isshin. Il essuya le gel du ventre de son fils et lui permit d'aller se rhabiller. Il rangea le matériel et alla se laver les mains.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow aida Ichigo à se relever, ce qui ne fut pas une tâche facile. En ce moment, Ichigo n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'un mal de dos atroce. Le bleuté prit donc l'initiative d'en parler à Isshin.

-Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de faire des massages à Ichigo. Ça le soulagera grandement. C'est seulement à cause de son ventre assez lourd à porter.

Les deux amants repartirent à la maison, où Ichigo put enfin se poser sur le canapé. On ne dirait pas mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal !

Grimmjow qui était partit chercher une bouteille d'eau pour sa fraise le vit assit sur le canapé, une grimace de douleur scotché au visage. Il décida donc de mettre en pratique le conseil d'Isshin.

-Ichi, allonge-toi sur le ventre.

-Hein ?...d'accord.

Ichigo s'exécuta et s'allongea du mieux qu'il put sur le ventre. Il retira son tee-shirt sur demande de son chaton qui repartit chercher quelque chose.

-Grimm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le bleuté revint avec dans ses mains un flacon d'huiles pour massage. Ichigo ne savait même pas qu'ils possédaient ça ici. Grimmjow s'installa sur le haut des cuisses de sa fraise et étala une bonne dose d'huile de massage sur le dos.

Les mains du bleuté effectuèrent de lents mouvements rotatoires le long du dos d'Ichigo, alternant le bas et les côtés, ce qui fit un bien fou au dos du rouquin. Puis après une vingtaine de minutes, Grimmjow demanda à sa fraise de se mettre sur le dos. Ce qu'il fit.

Le bleuté reprit de l'huile, en mit sur ses mains et commença de lents gestes sur le ventre de son amant. Ichigo, qui au début ne comprit pas pourquoi son chaton lui massait le ventre, ressentit un allégement au bout de quelques minutes.

Une fois les massages finit, Ichigo remercia son amour d'un langoureux baiser. Il avait moins mal c'était certain. Si il pouvait réitérer les massages souvent il lui en serait vraiment reconnaissant.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut calme. Grimmjow et Ichigo la passèrent sur le canapé du salon, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude. Le repas fut assez mouvementé par contre. Entre les sœurs d'Ichigo qui essayaient de savoir les sexes des bébés et Isshin qui avait bien failli le dire, Ichigo qui piqua une crise par la suite du presque aveux...

Ils étaient maintenant allongés dans le lit pour leur rituel nocturne. Ce soir ils ne feraient pas l'amour. Non, Grimmjow et Ichigo avaient décidés de faire connaissance avec les bébés.

Grimmjow s'allongea la tête sur les jambes d'Ichigo afin qu'il soit pile à la hauteur du ventre rond. Il le caressa de ses larges mains pendant qu'Ichigo passait la main dans les cheveux bleu de son chaton.

Le bleuté ne savait pas comment commencer, il parla donc au ventre comme si les bébés étaient présent avec eux.

-Hey, salut les ptits...j'espère qu'vous allez bien. Avec vot'e mère, Ichigo frappa doucement Grimmjow à ce mot.

-Hé je suis pas leur mère, leur deuxième père si tu veux mais pas leur mère, idiot !

Ichigo ne fut pas très crédible avec le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Les enfants décideront de comment il l'appellerait. Puis le bleuté reprit la parole.

-Vous savez, on a vraiment hâte que vous arriviez.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa ainsi, Grimmjow parlant aux bébés, Ichigo disant quelques mots parfois mais passant le plus gros du temps à observer son amant et à fourrager dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Review ?:D**


	25. 28ème semaine : Piscine

**Hey!Salut salut ! Alors je tiens à m'excuser mais en ce moment avec ma bêta on est...comment dire, on à trop de travail du coup elle n'a pas put me corriger (et je refuse de poster avec des fautes ^^) et si elle aurait eu le temps je doit moi aussi travailler, du coup je peux pas dire que les chapitres seront là à temps. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Surtout si prêt du but ;) Bon je vous donne la suite et je vais retourner à l 'écriture de mon chapitre !**

* * *

**Semaine 28: Piscine **

Septième mois de grossesse pour Ichigo. Ils étaient maintenant en été et la chaleur était... insupportable ! Le pauvre rouquin n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'il ne sortait plus vraiment à cause de son état, il lui était tout bonnement interdit de le faire avec cette chaleur. Ordre de son amant !

Le rouquin était donc allongé sur le divan du salon, la grande fenêtre grande ouverte profitant que son bleuté soit partit chercher quelque chose qu'il avait demandé pour se reposer à la chaleur des rayon de soleil. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux bébés d'être exposés au soleil !

Ichigo était tellement bien qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte... et c'est ainsi que le retrouva Grimmjow. Et bien sûr, tout ce que trouva à faire celui-ci fut de paniquer à voir son amant, le ventre presque à l'air et le soleil tapant sur sa peau.

-Mais bon sang Grimm ! De quoi tu as? Les bébés ne vont pas cuir au soleil tu sais !

Tout ce que le rouquin récoltât fut un grognement mécontent du bleuté.

Et bien sûr, qui dit chaleur, dit changement d'habitude. Eux qui passaient leurs journées collés l'un à l'autre avaient dû revoir tout ça. Certes, ils étaient toujours ensemble mais plus aussi proche. C'est simple : si une personne se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'une autre, la chaleur était encore pire... et encore, deux mètres étant le strict minimum.

-Chauuuud~... se lamenta Ichigo, Grimmjow les rafraîchissant avec un éventail et un brumisateur, (ce qu'il était allé acheter). Grimm ? Ramène moi une glace s'il te plaît.

-Ouais j'y vais, répondit mollement le bleuté.

C'était dingue à quel point il supportait encore moins la chaleur que lui. Le bleuté revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec leurs victuailles. Plein de glace à la fraise, sachant que le rouquin était arrivé à sa période fraise.

Ils se régalèrent donc de sorbets et autres délicieuses glaces bien fraîches pour les rafraîchir ! Simplement, l'effet ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque dès les stocks vidés, ils eurent encore plus chaud qu'avant.

Ichigo en pria tout les dieux qu'il connaissait afin que leur calvaire s'achève rapidement. Et sa prière fut exaucée ! Des coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée. Intrigué, le rouquin se leva, du moins essaya tant bien que mal à se lever, son ventre lui rendant la tâche difficile et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Hai ? Orihime,Tchad ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun ! Et bien avec Chad et Isshida-kun, vu qu'il fait assez chaud avons décidé d'aller à la piscine... vous voulez venir avec Grimmjow-kun ?

Pendant le petit speech d'Orihime, Grimmjow qui avait entendu des voix était allé voir qui se trouvait à leur porte. Il fut assez étonné de voir la petite bande d'ami de sa fraise. En espérant que la rouquine n'était pas la pour refourguer un de ses horrible gâteaux gingembre/pruneau à son rouquin...

Puis il entendit la proposition de la rouquine. S'il se souvenait bien, Ichigo lui avait parlé de cet endroit : un bâtiment avec des bacs d'eau pour aller se rafraîchir pendant l'été..._un bassin artificiel, étanche, rempli d'eau et dont les dimensions permettent à un être humain de s'y plonger au moins partiellement,_ en reprenant la définition exact de son amant. En tout cas il avait retenu l'essentiel, s'ils y allaient, ils n'auraient plus à mourir de chaud...et puis ça ferait peut être du bien aux bébés aussi.

-C'est d'accord ! On y va Ichi !

-Mais Grimm je...

Le bleuté ne laissa pas son rouquin finir qu'il le traîna pour aller prendre de quoi aller se baigner !...sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre.

-Ichi ? On a besoin quoi pour aller à la... au truc rempli d'eau !

-Une piscine Grimm. Bon...déjà prend un sac pour mettre nos affaire.

Grimmjow prit un sac de sport de sa fraise et le lui passa. Ichigo fouilla dans le placard et y sortit deux short de bains : un bleu avec des fleurs hawaïennes pour son chaton et un orange et blanc à motifs pour lui.

Puis il alla à la salle de bains pour prendre deux grandes serviettes. Il mit le tout dans le sac, sans grande conviction remarqua Grimmjow. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller tout compte fait...

Une fois le sac prêt, ils rejoignirent les amis du roux à l'entrée et partirent direction la piscine !

OoooOoooOoooO

A mi-chemin, Uryu Isshida rejoignit le petit groupe. Ce fut grâce à lui qu'un grand problème fut mis à jour.

-Dit moi Kurosaki, au ton d'Isshida Grimmjow grogna de mécontentement, il n'y aura pas d'agitation quand d'autre verrons qu'un homme est enceint ?

Gros blanc dans le groupe. La question affola, inutilement, Orihime. Avec calme, Ichigo répondit à son ami ?, calmant son chaton d'une douce caresse au bras.

-Non. Urahara à fabriqué spécialement un bracelet, qu'il montra aux autres. Il permet de modifier mon apparence. Les humains normaux me voix comme une simple femme enceinte. Et puis si un de mes camarades me voyait en sorti alors que je suis censé être à l'hôpital...

Le temps de l'explication, ils arrivèrent à la piscine. Le groupe entra à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent payer leurs entrées puis Orihime se dirigea vers le vestiaire des femmes pendant que les autres allèrent chez les hommes...

Enfin, Ichigo, et Grimmjow ne voulant pas lâcher d'une semelle sont amant, allèrent dans une des cabines individuelle de libre.

Le bleuté se déshabilla rapidement et enfila le maillot de bain que lui passa sa fraise. Puis il aida son amant à se dévêtir. D'abord son haut. Puis il lui demanda de s'asseoir afin de lui enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures. Ne lui restait plus que son boxer... Grimmjow sentit que son rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise.

En effet le roux ne regardait pas son bleuté et trouvait le carrelage soudainement fascinant. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il prit le maillot orange de son amant, lui enleva son boxer, le laissant nu puis l'habilla du nouveau vêtement.

Ichigo était vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était obligé de le regarder sous toutes les coutures ?!

Grimmjow lui, trouvait son amant vraiment magnifique. Son short lui allait parfaitement même avec son gros ventre. Il le trouvait toujours aussi sexy qu'avant.

Le bleuté, une fois son œil bien rincé, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et en sortit, son rouquin derrière lui traînant des pieds. Et autant depuis qu'il était enceint, le bleuté était un vrai ange avec lui, autant le bruit de tong qui traînent et qui claquent fortement lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il se retourna vers Ichigo et la phrase qui allait sortir resta coincée à sa vue.

-Ichi...t'm'explique pourquoi t'as un pull sur toi ?!

-J'ai pas de pull...maintenant avance.

Et c'est un Grimmjow complètement agacé qui s'avança vers sa fraise pour lui retirer son pull (par une chaleur ahurissante!) sous ses cris de protestation et le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la piscine, en passant par le petit bassin d'eau froide pour les pieds. Grimmjow passa rapidement, l'eau était glacée oui ! Puis se retourna pour voir Ichigo restant au milieu du petit bassin...sans bouger...MAIS BON SANG IL ALLAIT SE BOUGER OUI ?!

-Oï Ichi ! Qu'est ce que t'attend ?

-...J'veux pas y aller...Murmura t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'veux pas y aller.

-Ichi je ne t'entends pas !

-J'ai dit : J'veux pas y aller !

Quoi ? Comment ça il voulait pas y aller ? Il était pourt...Oh. Pitié faite que ce ne soit pas pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer en public !

-Et pourquoi ? Soupira t-il.

-Parce...est-ce que t'as vu à quel point je suis énorme Grimm ! On va se moquer de moi et puis... se qui entraîna une crise de larme.

Et Grimmjow soupira encore une fois, blasé. Je déteste les hormones...

-Mais nan Ichi, t'es pas énorme !...au contraire, t'es magnifique. Puis, oublie pas qu'c'est grâce à toi et ton « énorme ventre » que nos enfant son là. Donc arrête de penser ça et avance qu'on puisse aller se baigner.

Et la phrase eut le mérite de calmer les larmes de son amant, de le faire sourire et en plus de le faire avancer. Et pourtant il ne croyait pas que ça allait le calmer, malgré qu'il ait pensé chaque mots !

Le rouquin rejoignit son chaton et tout deux partirent rejoindre ses amis.

-Kuuroooosaaki-kuuun ! On est là !

Et ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à les retrouver puisque une rouquine à forte poitrine hurla leurs noms pour les attirer.

Le couple s'avança donc jusqu'à la place indiqué par Orihime. Pourtant Grimmjow fut très vite agacé...par le regard que les mecs présents posaient sur sa fraise. Et on pouvait clairement lire dans le regard qu'il leur lançait : Pas touche, il est à moi! Sinon je t'explose ! Clair ?!

Ichigo lui avança en dandinant un peu, à cause de son ventre, sans remarquer ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Et quelques mètres avant d'arriver, le roux vit qu'à côté de la rousse se trouvait deux autres personnes : Yachiru, dans son magnifique petit maillot de bain rose à fleurs, accompagnée de son ''Ken-chan'', comme elle aimait l'appeler.

-Kenpachi ? Yachiru ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-J'ai demandée à Ken-chan de m'emmener à la piscine. Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici !

-Ichi va t'asseoir, grogne Grimmjow agacé qu'un blond fixe le derrière de son amant.

Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son chaton, Ichigo, qui commençait à ne plus tenir debout avec le poids de son ventre, alla tout de même s'allonger à côté d'Orihime sur un des transats qu'elle avait gardée jusqu'à leur arrivé.

Grimmjow s'approcha de son rouquin, fouilla dans le sac pour en sortir la crème solaire et en bon futur papa-poule s'occupa de l'étaler sur la peau de son amant pour ne pas qu'il attrape un coup de soleil.

Ichigo le remercia d'un chaste baiser et lui mit aussi de la crème.

Vu qu'ils avaient mangé juste avant de venir, ils décidèrent de rester un moment au soleil à se dorer la pilule. Grimmjow s'installa sur le même transat que sa fraise, qui elle, était allongé sur son torse, profitant des caresses sur son ventre.

OoooOoooOoooO

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo voulut aller se baigner, il tira donc son chaton jusqu'à l'eau pour passer du temps avec lui.

Grimmjow entra en premier dans l'eau fraîche puis aida son rouquin à descendre. Ichigo une fois entré dans l'eau soupira d'aise. Non seulement il n'avait plus chaud mais, et ce qui le soulagea peut être le plus, son ventre semblait complètement léger. Il ne ressentait plus la lourdeur des bébés.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans l'eau, Grimmjow allant nager quelques fois et Ichigo faisant le tour de la piscine pour se dégourdir accompagné de son bleuté pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son amant ou ses enfants.

Même s'il s'amusait bien, Grimmjow était tout de même agacé. Le blond qui avait fixé avec un peu trop d'intérêt son rouquin, et qui avait maté son derrière, était toujours en train de l'observer. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Malgré ça, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'après-midi de sa fraise et se retint d'aller lui casser la gueule immédiatement.

Un peu fatigué, Ichigo prévint Grimmjow qu'il allait se reposer un moment, le bleuté le raccompagna donc jusqu'aux transats.

Tout comme la piscine avait épuisée le roux, elle l'avait également affamée. C'est donc naturellement qu'Ichigo demanda à son amant si il pouvait aller chercher des glaces, toujours à la fraise, au snack, de l'autre côté de la piscine.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi le nourrir Ichigo remit un peu de crème solaire sur ses bras...trop occupé à sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que le blond que Grimmjow surveillait depuis le début avait décidé de passer à l'attaque.

Depuis qu'il avait vu cette magnifique rousse arriver, certes enceinte, il avait eu le coup de cœur. Et malgré les regards de psychopathe du mec aux cheveux bleus, sûrement son petit ami, il n'allait pas abandonner ! Jamais personne n'avait résisté aux charmes de Brandon Fields !

Il s'avança lentement vers sa proie se passant de la crème sur les bras. Parfait ! Il aurait de quoi l'aborder. Il lui demanderai si elle avait besoin d'aide pour en passer dans son dos. Il la complimenterait, la flatterai et il repartirait avec la magnifique jeune femme sous le nez de son petit ami ! Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la belle créature.

Ichigo se retourna et vit un grand blond, le regarder avec une œillade séductrice ?

-Je peux peut-être vous aider Mademoiselle. Avec votre crème ? Lui demanda l'homme dans un japonnais excellent malgré son accent américain, sourire séducteur à l'appuie. Mais Ichigo fut implacable.

-Non merci. Puis il retourna à son occupation première, mettre de la crème sur ses bras en attendant son chaton.

Mais apparemment le blond n'avait pas dit son dernier mot puisqu'il repartit à l'attaque, ce qui eut le don d'énerver notre cher fraise.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous savez ça ne me dérange pas du tout de vous aider. Au contraire même. Insista t-il.

Là il tapait carrément sur les nerfs du rouquin. Seulement, Ichigo qui était resté un peu trop au soleil avait prit de légères couleurs aux joues. Et bien sûr l'autre pris se signe pour de la timidité de la part de notre rouquin.

_Très bien...Alors passons à l'étape suivante ma belle._ Il se pencha vers Ichigo dans le but de l'embrasser, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à se faire envoyer à l'aide d'un magnifique coup de poing à l'autre bout de la piscine faire un jolie plongeons.

Le rouquin qui était en état de choc, d'où on essayait de l'embrasser sans son consentement ?!, fut très heureux que son bleuté soit venu l'aider.

Quand au bleuté, lui, il voyait rouge ! D'où cette espèce d'enfoiré essayait d'avoir SA fraise ?! Il méritait bien ce coup et encore... il aurait bien voulu lui régler son compte !

-Mériterait qu'j'le tue... marmonna t-il.

-Merci Grimm. Ichigo se jeta sur Grimmjow afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour le remercier.

Nos deux tourtereaux finirent le après-midi à la piscine tranquillement et une fois le soir venu rentrèrent au confort de leur petit nid d'amour.

Quand à Brandon Fields, il partit loin, très très très loin du bleuté et d'Ichigo.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^ Et merci à ceux qui me suivent et m'en donne :D Et celles qui me lisent aussi !**


	26. 32ème semaine : cours préparatoire

**Whouuuuhou ! Je suis vivante ! Ça y est j'ai réussie à me coordonner et j'ai pu avancer dans les prochains chapitres. Du coup je peux vous poster celui là aujourd'hui ! \o/  
Alors pour aujourd'hui des travaux pour nos deux tourtereaux ! Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils vont être de bons parents ou pas ? A vous de voir ça ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre semaine 32 : cours préparatoires pour futurs parents**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour nos deux amants. En effet cette journée spéciale était prévue depuis un petit moment : les cours préparatoires pour futurs parents !

Une aubaine pour eux qui ne savaient absolument pas ce qui allait se passer à la naissance des triplés. Comment allaient-ils s'en occuper ? De quoi avaient-ils besoins ? Où encore comment leur donner leur bain ? Bref ce cour tombais à point!

Ichigo et Grimmjow arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Dans le hall se trouvait une secrétaire occupé à répondre à une personne au téléphone.

-Oui. Au revoir monsieur, la jeune femme leur sourit, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, lui répondit le rouquin, où se trouvent les cours pour futurs parents ?

-Oh, elle venait de s'apercevoir que la jeune femme rousse était enceinte, malgré son ventre plutôt...énorme. Prenez l'ascenseur et allez au quatrième étage, des infirmières s'occuperont de vous indiqueront la salle.

-Merci, la remercia le rouquin.

Le couple suivirent ces instructions et se retrouvèrent dans une salle où cinq autres couples étaient présents. Ils allèrent s'installer sur deux chaises l'un à côté de l'autre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, brune aux yeux verts qui devait être l'infirmière en chef arriva dans la salle pour se présenter.

-Bonjour à tous. Je vois que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux aujourd'hui, ce qui est bien je vous rassure. Nous aurons donc plus de temps pour répondre à chacune de vos questions. Donc je me présente : Nozomi Tsukuchi, je suis l'infirmière en chef et vous avez aussi Aiko Agane, dit-elle en indiquant une jeune femme blonde et Yuki Nagoshi l'infirmier.

Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous rassurer. Nous sommes tous déjà parents d'un ou plusieurs enfants. Vous pourrez donc nous faire totalement confiance, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je vais d'abord vous expliquer le programme de la journée : Nous allons commencer par répondre à vos questions, puis nous nous familiariserons avec les tous premiers soins du bébé. Et à la fin de la journée, si vous avez d'autres questions nous pourrons en discuter.

Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupe.. Nozomi tu t'occuperas du couple Yamada et Hori et toi Aiko tu vas prendre le couple Fujiwara et Sakano. Je vais m'occuper donc...de Monsieur Jaeggerjack et Mme Kurosaki!

Apparemment, ils étaient le seul couple à ne pas être marié..._Enfin pour l'instant_ pensa Grimmjow. D'ailleurs le bleuté était content de tomber avec l'infirmière en chef. Elle avait l'air bien.

-Alors, est-ce que vous avez des questions particulières ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'ils se soient installés. Par exemple est-ce que vous comptez allaiter votre enfants Madame Kurosaki ?

_Allai-quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui demande ? Ah ça veut dire ça...Mais comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ? Hors de question qu'ils touchent à ses tétons. Même si vous êtes nos enfants pas touche, c'est à moi !Du coup comment on les nourrit ?...du lait en poudre ?Et comment on choisi le type de lait entre tout ça ?!...ok...Ouais c'est vrai, on les nourrit quand ? Quoi ? En pleine nuit aussi. Je sens que je vais pas profiter du corps de ma fraise longtemps moi..._

Telle furent les pensés de Grimmjow durant l'entretien avec l'infirmière. Ichigo eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant les différentes expressions faciales de son amant.

Passa ensuite le moment des soins du bébé. Chaque couple se vit remettre un poupon au poids réel d'un nouveau né. Avec pour objectif : déshabiller le bébé, lui enlever sa couche pleine, faire prendre don bain, l'essuyer, lui remettre une couche et enfin l'habiller. Rien de bien compliquer en somme...sauf pour des futurs parents qui ne savent pas encore comment procéder.

Tout d'abord, les infirmières leur expliquèrent comment prendre le bébé pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise et que le port soit confortable pour la maman ou le papa.

Cinq tables à langer furent mises à disposition des couples. Ichigo et Grimmjow allèrent vers l'une d'elle, le poupon dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Ichigo, qui avait commencé à retirer la grenouillère du poupon se fit arrêter par son amant qui voulais commencer le premier. Il lui laissa volontiers la place.

Grimmjow retira le pyjama, qu'il déposa sur le côté. Puis il ouvrit les deux côtés de la couche, avant de retenir le bruit de dégoût qu'il allait pousser... Mais comment un si petit être pouvait sortir des horreurs pareilles ?! C'était pas réel hein ? Ses gosses n'allaient pas en sortir des comme ça ? Et aussi odorants que ça...il allait tourner de l'œil c'était pas possible.

Et oui, le grand Grimmjow Jaeggerjack, capable de terrasser un nombre incalculable d'ennemis, vaincu par...un caca de bébé. Vraiment très classe.

Son amant mort de rire derrière lui, Grimmjow se reprit et continua l'opération en apnée. Il se dépêcha de refermer la bombe et la jeta à la poubelle. Puis Ichigo prit le relais.

Il prit le poupon et le plaça dans la petite baignoire que les infirmières avaient placées. Il mit sa main derrière le crâne du bébé et à l'aide de son autre main, prit l'éponge douce que Grimmjow avait savonnée pour le laver avec douceur. Une fois complètement frotté, il le rinça et le sortit du bain.

Grimmjow le récupéra avec une serviette douce et l'essuya aussi doucement que son amant l'avait lavé.

Puis se fut au tour du rouquin de s'occuper de la couche. Il talqua d'abord les fesses du bébé avec la poudre pour qu'elles ne soient pas irritées. Puis il prit la nouvelle couche qu'il plaça correctement sur le poupon. Enfin, il prit le pyjama propre et l'enfila sur le bébé.

L'opération finit, le rouquin prit le poupon dans ses bras et sourit à son chaton. Ils s'en était plutôt bien sortit en fin de compte. Si bien que l'infirmière en chef les félicita pour leur coopération réussie.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Le deuxième atelier allait commencer. Ils allaient maintenant tester le repas. Soit donner le biberon à de vrais nourrissons cette fois-ci.

Cinq bébés furent emmenés à l'étage et furent donnés aux cinq couples. Ichigo et Grimmjow se virent remette une toute minuscule fille de quelques semaines. Elle était magnifique, il fallait l'avouer. Ichigo la tint précieusement contre lui, ayant peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Bien, nous allons donc donner le biberon à ces petits anges. Les mamans commenceront et à mi-repas vous passerez le relais à vos compagnons mesdames.

Pour vous expliquer, les bébés ne mangent pas tous au même rythme. C'est pourquoi sur les tétines vous pouvez voir des chiffres. Ce sont le rythme auquel le lait sera aspiré par le bébé. Il vous faudra donc essayer chaque numéro pour voir quel rythme est adapté au votre.

Ichigo replaça la petite comme il faut puis présenta la tétine à sa bouche. Elle devait être très affamée puisque elle la prit goulûment en bouche et téta de suite le lait. Tout ce passa sans accro, et Ichigo n'eut pas chercher puisque la vitesse numéro II, celle où il était, convenait parfaitement au bébé.

A mi-repas comme convenu, Ichigo échangea avec Grimmjow. Le bleuté se plaça sur la chaise et son amant lui passa la petite. Il l'a prit sans trop la déranger durant son repas et la petite continua à téter sans même s'en préoccuper.

Le bleuté était vraiment fasciné par la vitesse d'absorption du bébé. Elle avalait le lait rapidement, des bulles d'air remontant dans le biberon quand elle relâchait la tétine. Et sans s'en apercevoir un fin sourire orna ses lèvres. Ichigo sourit lui aussi et se demanda si son chaton serait encore plus gaga devant ses propres enfants quand ils leurs donneront leurs biberons.

Le biberon enfin fini, Grimmjow le retira et le donna à une des infirmières. L'infirmière en chef prit la parole.

-Bien, maintenant qu'ils ont fini, nous allons leur faire faire leur rot. Vous allez donc prendre le torchon que nous allons vous donner, le placer comme ceci sur votre épaule puis vous placerez le bébé sur vous et tapoterez très doucement son dos jusqu'à qu'il le sorte. Ne vous inquiétez pas si il vomit du lait, ce n'est pas très grave.

Le bleuté pris la petite comme venait de montrer l'infirmière et tapotant gentiment son dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, la petite poupette lâcha un bon rot venant du cœur. Le ventre plein, son rot fait, elle s'endormit comme une bienheureuse.

Ichigo la récupéra et à l'aide du bavoir de la petite nettoya doucement sa bouche du reste de lait sans la réveiller.

La tâche effectué, les infirmières récupérèrent les bébés et les ramenèrent à leurs familles respectives.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

La journée était terminée. Ichigo et Grimmjow repartirent chez eux. Le rouquin était fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller s'allonger avec son amant dans son lit, ou au moins somnoler un peu, et profiter de son massage du soir, encore un des rituels installés par le couple.

Il était au moins rassuré sur une chose, ils n'auraient aucun problème pour s'occuper de leurs enfants...quoi que là le bébé était seul et eux, ils en auraient trois. Trois fois plus de repas, trois fois plus de couches à changer (à cette pensée, Ichigo rit en se rappelant la réaction de son bleuté) mais trois fois plus d'amour aussi.

Grimmjow était tout autant fatigué que son amant. Durant le trajet, il repensa à deux-trois petites choses qu'il devait encore régler. Et parmi ces choses, l'une d'entre elle était plus importante. Le bleuté avait pensé à ça après l'une des nombreuses nuit d'amour qu'il avait passé avec sa fraise.

Ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement chez Ichigo. Les bébés en plus des sœurs d'Ichigo, son père et eux. Ils seraient très serrés.

Et de toute façon, le bleuté voulait son propre foyer à lui et Ichigo. Il avait donc demandé de l'aide à Isshin et ils avaient trouvés une petite maison dans un coin sympathique. Il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à son amant. Mais il voulait d'abord finir de la préparer et enfin lui faire la surprise.

Il ne lui restait plus que leur chambre à finir et tout serait fin prêt. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait en la voyant.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Toujours bien ? Vous aviez cru qu'ils feraient boulette sur boulette hein ? Et nan ! Pas cette fois ^^**

**Bon merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas mon salaire : Une petit review ! :D**


	27. 36ème semaine : Dernière écho

**Bonsoir bonsoir ^^ Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ! Bon je peux enfin vous mettre la suite :D Yay ! Et vu que je n'es pas cour jeudi et vendredi... Je vais pouvoir enfin écrire la suite \o/ J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas que je vous ai oublié hein ! ^^ J'aimerai vraiment écrire plus mais les études d'abords ;)**

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre semaine 36 : Dernière échographie et Nouvelle Maison**

Un mois après la journée aux cours préparatoires : le ventre d'Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, et il en était plutôt rassuré. Il était énorme, n'arrivait pas à se déplacer seul et se dandinait pour marcher. Il était rapidement fatigué et passait pratiquement ses journées allongé, à grignoter deux trois choses. Certes sont amant était toujours avec lui mais il avait besoin de bouger, s'en était presque vital pour lui !

En ayant marre de se poser devant la télévision sur une émission quelconque, il s'était énervé sur son bleuté en lui ordonnant de lui trouver de quoi se divertir.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Grimmjow partir aussi vite. Il était finalement revenu avec un ordinateur pour sa fraise. Comme ça il pourrait rester allongé et jouer ou surfer sur internet.

Ichigo était actuellement en train de se renseigner sur les grossesses. Il en était maintenant s'il comptait bien à trente six semaines.

Il avait rendez-vous pour sa dernière échographie le lendemain, simplement pour voir si tout était bien formé chez les bébés et il soupçonnait même Grimmjow de vouloir savoir les sexes à l'avance...mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir étant très excité à cette perspective lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, Ichigo avait remarqué que son chaton s'absentait souvent ces dernier temps. Peut être qu'il voulait lui préparer une surprise ? Il ne le soupçonnait pas de tromperie, se serait trop stupide et trop cliché aussi. Il avait entièrement confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça, et surtout pas en étant enceint.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, Ichigo fit des recherches sur internet. Il en était à regarder des affaires pour bébés. Il trouvait cette petite robe bleue avec des fraises très mignonne. Il caressa son ventre en se demandant si une fille se trouvait dedans.

-Si une fille se trouve au chaud ici, est-ce que la robe te plaît ? Demanda t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis rit de sa bêtise. Comme si ils allaient lui répondre...et un coup sur sa mains. Le rouquin resta sans bouger et se mit à rire. Apparemment il les avait sous estimer !

-Très bien, dans le panier alors !

Il commanda d'autres vêtements, que ce soit pour garçon que pour fille et paya le tout. Il recevrait tout ça dans quelques jours. Une fois les « courses » finies, il surfa encore un peu. Puis il tomba sur un site dont le but était de demander l'avis d'autres mamans concernant les prénoms de leurs enfants.

C'est vrai qu'avec Grimmjow, ils n'avaient pas réfléchit aux prénoms...Et l'accouchement était prévu pour bientôt. Il devrait se dépêcher.

Il passa son après-midi à surfer jusqu'au retour de son amour. Il était complètement exténué. A croire qu'il avait couru ou s'était entraîné toute l'après-midi.

-Tu vas bien Grimm ?

-mmh ? Ouais ouais, t'en fait pas Ichi'.

-T'es sûr ? T'as l'air d'un zombie...

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, trop fatigué. Mais il était content, il avait finit de tout préparer. Demain, en rentrant de l'échographie ils iraient chez eux, leur vrai chez eux. Il s'endormit sur le fauteuil et Ichigo veilla sur son amant, inquiet.

OoooOoooOoooO

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Il dormait vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il se leva et alla s'habiller, dans quelques minutes il avait rendez-vous avec son père et Urahara pour la dernière échographie.

Une fois lavé et prêt à partir, il retourna dans la chambre. Son bleuté était toujours profondément endormit. L'échographie d'aujourd'hui était simplement pour savoir si tout allait bien, si Grimmjow n'était pas présent ce n'était pas si grave. Il lui montrerait la photo quand il reviendrait. Il préférait le laisser dormir.

Le rouquin partit donc sans un bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la clinique.

OoooOoooOoooO

Grimmjow était bien. Il dormait encore mais légèrement, commençant tout juste à se réveiller. Il se tourna sur le dos et tâtonna à sa gauche pour trouver la corps chaud de sa fraise et son ventre rebondit...seulement, aucune trace de lui.

_Bizarre ça...doit sûrement être en train de s'préparer. Tiens, c'est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?_ Grimmjow se retourna sur le dos et regarda le réveil posé à côté du lit. 11H20... Grimmjow sauta hors du lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils étaient en retards pour la dernière échographie d'Ichigo !

Il alla voir dans la salle de bain pour prévenir sa fraise mais aucune trace de lui. Il se dépêcha de prendre un jeans dans la chambre tout en enfilant sa chemise qu'il boutonna mal. Tout en courant dans le couloir, il sautillait pour enfiler sa deuxième jambe dans le pantalon.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfiler ses chaussures, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit...sur son amant.

…...

Ichigo venait tout juste de finir son échographie. Cette fois Urahara était présent...et son père ne l'avait pas prévenu de la nouvelle. Il put donc voir la réaction de l'homme au bob alors que son père vérifiait l'état des trois bébés. Et Urahara la bouche béante, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il attendait trois enfants était assez hilarant.

Il était en route pour rentrer à la maison quand il pensa à son amant. Il changea donc de route pour se diriger vers l'épicerie du coin. Après avoir acheté de quoi cuisiner un bon repas à son chaton, il reprit sa route à la maison Kurosaki.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba sur un Grimmjow affolé, les boutons de sa chemise décalé, le pantalon ouvert et les cheveux décoiffés, en train d'essayer de mettre ses chaussures.

-Ichi ?

-Grimm ?

-Mais t'étais où bordel !? J't'ai cherché partout !

-Calme toi...J'étais à l'échographie, je t'ai laissé dormir, t'étais tellement fatigué hier que tu t'es endormis sur le canapé. Ne t'en fait pas, les bébés vont parfaitement bien !

-Quoi ?! Sans moi ! Mais t'es timbré ! Et s'il t'étais arrivé un truc ! Et si t'avais commencé à accoucher hein ?!

-Ichigo soupira, Grimm je ne doit pas accoucher avant au moins un mois... Bon sinon je suis allé acheter de quoi manger, j'espère que tu as faim !

Grimmjow était désespéré. Son Ichigo prenait tout ça à la légère. N'empêche qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété ! Le bleuté s'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine et regarda son amant cuisiner un bon repas. Son plan était tombé à l'eau du coup. Tant pis, ils iraient ce soir voir leur futur maison.

Après avoir mangé le délicieux repas de sa fraise, les deux amants allèrent dans la chambre pour se reposer un peu. Ichigo somnolait et Grimmjow caressait le ventre rebondit. De sa voix ensommeillée, Ichigo parla à Grimmjow.

-Dit Grimm, est-ce que t'as des idées pour les prénoms ?

-...Pas vraiment maint'nant qu'tu l'dit. Et toi ?

-J'ai bien une idée...si il y a un garçon je voudrais qu'on l'appel Hyou. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

-« Panthère » hein ?...J'aime bien. D'accord pour Hyou alors.

-Tant mieux, je suis content que tu l'aimes...

Trop fatigué pour continuer la discussion et rester éveillé, Ichigo s'endormit. Ils continueraient d'en parler plus tard. Grimmjow, ayant assez dormit pour aujourd'hui se leva sans réveiller sa fraise et alla réserver la table au restaurant pour eux deux. Ce soir ils avaient quelque chose à fêter !

OoooOoooOoooO

Après une bonne sieste, Ichigo fut réveillé par son amant. Ce soir il devait être habillé classe puisqu'ils étaient de sortie au restaurant.

Le rouquin se demanda bien pourquoi son bleuté avait prévu cette sortie. Peut être était-ce ça la surprise qu'il prévoyait depuis un moment ?...Non il ne rentrerait pas si tard juste pour un dîner. Et il ne serait pas aussi fatigué non plus. Oh et puis peut être qu'il voulait tout simplement passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui !

Ichigo alla donc se préparer avec les plus beaux habits qu'il pouvait mettre vu son état. Il se trouva donc vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise de grossesse orange et d'une petite veste blanche en accord avec son bas. Pas très grande classe mais avec cet énorme ventre qu'il se trimballait il n'avait pas trop le choix au niveau vestimentaire.

Une fois prêt, Ichigo sortit rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait en dehors de la maison. Et en le voyant, il sut que cette soirée serait spéciale. Son chaton était vraiment sexy ! Habillé d'un costume blanc ainsi qu'une chemise du même bleu que ses cheveux et ses yeux qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Il attendait sa fraise devant la maison et derrière lui...une limousine blanche garées.

Le bleuté s'avança jusqu'à être au niveau du roux et lui tendit le bras, sourire galant à l'appuie.

-Si ma _Berry_ veut bien me suivre ?

Ichigo, amusé, joua le jeu et posa sa main sur le bras tendu. Les deux montèrent dans la limousine, direction le restaurant !

L'intérieur du véhicule était juste...magnifique ! Les sièges en cuir beiges moelleux et confortable. La petite moquette au sol était toute douce. Et il leur était même permit de se servir un verre de champagne, la bouteille posé dans un seau remplit de glaçons et les verres dans le compartiment spécialement prévu, incrusté dans la portière. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que chaque centimètre carré de cette voiture puait le luxe !

Après une bonne heure de trajet, où Grimmjow profita de son amant, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le portier vint leur ouvrir et ils se firent accompagner jusqu'à leur table. Ichigo était vraiment impressionné. Mais comment est-ce que son chaton pouvait payer un restaurant aussi chic et un trajet en limousine ?! C'était comme un compte de fée pour lui, où il jouerait la princesse et Grimmjow le prince bien entendu !

Et la soirée fut tout aussi magique, d'abord, arrivés à leur table, Grimmjow aida sa fraise à s'installer, tirant sa chaise et la replaçant tel un gentleman. Puis le bleuté s'occupa de commander pour eux deux, Ichigo n'arrivant pas à choisir parmi les nombreux plats présentés. Ils dégustèrent donc une salade césars, une délicieuse pièce de bœuf accompagnée de légumes vapeurs ainsi qu'un verre de bordeaux comme boisson et comme dessert Ichigo choisi un parfait au chocolat, le nom lui donnant affreusement envie de goûter le plat.

Alors qu'il finissait de manger, Grimmjow demanda l'addition pour qu'ils puissent partir juste après. Le serveur la lui apporta et lorsqu'Ichigo aperçu le montant il manqua de s'étouffer. Mais comment est-ce qu'il allait payer ça ?! Et comme si tout était normal le bleuté sortit quelques billets de sa poche et paya le tout, en laissant bien sur un petit pourboire.

-On peut y aller Ichi ?

-O-Oui on peut...

Grimmjow vint aider son rouquin à se relever et ils sortirent du restaurant. Ichigo fut surprit de voir qu'ils ne reprenaient pas la limousine pour rentrer à la maison Kurosaki mais qu'à la place ils allèrent faire une petite promenade.

-Mais enfin Grimm comment est-ce que tu as pu faire pour ce soir. Je veux dire...le resto, la limousine...

-Ça Ichi, c'est ma deuxième surprise pour toi. Si j'suis rev'nu aussi fatigué c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un job. Mannequin pour une agence !

Si son amant ne l'avait pas tenu, Ichigo serait tombé sur le coup...Grimm, son Grimmjow ?!, mannequin ! Rien que ça...Dans un sens il était vraiment heureux pour lui, il arrêterait enfin les différents petits boulots pour l'aider. Et un emploi stable avant la naissance de leurs enfants était vraiment le bienvenu. Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas en voyage tout le temps.

Grimmjow qui observait son rouquin voyait l'inquiétude prendre place dans son regard, il comprit de suite à quoi il pensait. Il s'arrêta et prit Ichigo par les hanches, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sérieux.

-Qu'on soit bien d'accord Ichi, vous êtes les plus important pour moi. J'serai toujours là pour toi, pour vous. Ok ?

Ichigo fut plus que rassuré, il remercia son chaton d'un baiser et tout deux reprirent leur marche. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Grimmjow les dirigea vers une petite place où étaient regroupés de nombreuses maisons. La rue se finissant par un cul de sac, le rouquin le fit remarquer à son amant qui sourit. Vexé, Ichigo le bouda comme un enfant en le suivant.

Le couple s'arrêta devant une maison qui avait l'air nouvellement rénovée. Le rouquin interrogea du regard son amant dont le sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui sourire comme ça ?!

Le bleuté ouvrit le portail et entra dans la cour avant. Ichigo choqué et affolé qu'ils ne se fassent attraper courut comme il put jusqu'à son amant pour le ramener en dehors de la propriété.

-Grimm ! Reviens ici bon sang ! C'est pas chez nous, on peut pas entrer comme on veux !

Grimmjow se retourna et invita Ichigo à s'avancer jusqu'à lui. À contre cœur et surtout inquiet à l'idée qu'on les prennent pour des voyous essayant de rentrer par effraction chez quelqu'un, il s'avança et s'arrêta aux côtés du bleuté.

-Bon alors tu peux me dire ce que tu com...

Il fut coupé en pleine phrase par la main de son amant qui à la place de s'expliquer lui demanda de regarder la plaque accrochée sur le mur. Ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir et après un dernier regard meurtrier Ichigo daigna bien vouloir lire l'inscription.

Grimmjow ne rata pas une seule miette du spectacle émotionnel que lui donna son roux. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de lire les noms inscrits sur le panneau de bois. Panneau représentant un chat, peint en bleu, tenant une fraise dans ses pattes. Et au cœur, gravé dans le bois, deux noms : Kurosaki-Jaggerjack.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler sur le visage de son amour. Il eut même l'audace de lui ''sauter'' dessus, lui murmurant des milliers de merci à l'oreille. Mission réussie pour Grimmjow !

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas le salaire de l'auteur : une petite review (ou une grande aussi si vous voulez hein ^^)**


	28. 40ème semaine : Accouchement

**Hello hello ! Ça y est je reviens pour la suite ! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais le travail avant tout ^^ Et donc enfin ! Le moment que vous attendiez tous...l'accouchement ! Alors ? Graçons ? Filles ? Combien de chaque ? A vous de voir ;)**

**Mais avant j'aimerai remercier les personnes qui m'ont mise en favoris durant ma courte absence ! Et merci à vous tous de continuer à lire ! A présent je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**Semaine 40 : Accouchement**

-Ichi...

-LA FERME ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! PLUS JAMAIS TU ME TOUCHERA ENFOIRÉ !

-Allons Ichigo-kun tout vas bien~

Ça y est. Dans quelques instants il allait devenir papa. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'Ichigo soit sur une table d'opération, allongé, dans ce qu'il semble être une salle d'accouchement comme toute celle qu'i l'hôpital ? Et bien pour comprendre cela il faut remonter à il y a quelques jours.

…...

Grimmjow était en plein stresse depuis maintenant trois jours. Ichigo était arrivé à terme, neuf mois qu'il était enceint et l'accouchement pouvait survenir n'importe quand ! Le bleuté ne lâchait donc plus d'une semelle son rouquin, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Et encore, ce n'était qu'au départ...jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ressente quelques contractions. La douleur l'avait surpris mais elle était passable, il pouvait parfaitement continuer ses activités sans s'inquiéter. Sauf que l'une d'entre elle fut plus forte et comme par hasard son amant passait à ce moment précis derrière lui.

Sans le laisser s'expliquer, le bleuté tira sa fraise jusqu' la clinique Kurosaki. Après un rapide examen et avoir passé plus de deux heures à faire rentrer dans la tête du bleuté que « non sa fraise n'allait pas accoucher » et que « oui c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ressente des contractions », le couple rentra chez eux.

Une simple fausse alerte qui enclencha la machine... Et Ichigo pensait sérieusement à tuer son amant s'il ne le laissait pas respirer seul au moins deux secondes ! Et pourtant Grimmjow ne pensait pas en mal. Il s'inquiétait tout simplement pour la santé de sa fraise et celles de leurs enfants.

À part ce petit problème, le couple était maintenant bien installé dans leur nouvelle maison. Et Ichigo se sentait vraiment bien ici. Il se souvint encore du soir où son bleuté lui avait fait découvrir leur nouvelle maison.

Il lui avait d'abord fait visiter le salon, une pièce de taille moyenne avec des murs beige, un canapé et deux fauteuils de chaque côtés blanc. Des petits coussins noirs posés sur les fauteuils. Un tapis gris foncé et en face du canapé un meuble et une télévision.

Grimmjow l'avait ensuite guidé jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle était dans les tons bleu/blanc. Une grande baignoire ainsi qu'une douche juste à côté, un lavabo et un miroir juste derrière.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la cuisine, une pièce un peu plus grande que le salon, dans les tons rouge-orange et une petite farce faite par son ami Renji, l'une des personnes qui était venu aider pour la maison, des petits aimants en forme de fraise accrochés sur le frigo.

Puis ils étaient montés jusqu'à l'étage par les escaliers présents dans le hall d'entrée. Un grand couloir avec quatre portes. La première, une chambre à la tapisserie orange pale. La deuxième, une autre chambre, cette fois toute en bleu. La troisième pièce, une troisième chambre en rose et rouge. Trois chambre qui contenaient les mêmes meubles à quelques différences près. Un lit pour bébé, une commodes, des peluches et autres accessoires pour leurs enfants.

Ichigo était resté longtemps dans les bras de son amant à le remercier mille fois pour ce magnifique cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Et le couple découvrit la quatrième et dernière pièce. Leur chambre à eux. Elle était assez simple mais elle plaisait parfaitement à Ichigo. Blanche et noire. Un énorme lit placé au centre de la pièce. Un véritable petit cocon rien que pour eux.

Depuis ce jour, Ichigo avait prit ses marques et avait déjà établit une petite routine quotidienne, qui était maintenant perturbée par le bleuté ayant demandé un congé pour s'occuper de sa femme sur le point d'accoucher et qui, bien sûr, lui fut accordé.

Ce fut après deux jours à avoir supporté le comportement surprotecteur de son bleuté qu'Ichigo commença à s'énerver. Il était bien décidé à parler à son amant et rien ne l'en empêcherai !

Le rouquin, comme à l'accoutumé, se leva tôt afin de se préparer une bonne bouteille de jus d'orange frais. Une heure plus tard, son chaton vint le rejoindre. Il prit comme chaque matin un bol de céréales, encore à moitié endormit.

Ichigo s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle de Grimmjow et le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversation...sauf qu'une énorme douleur au niveau du ventre lui fit lui clouer le bec. Le seul son qui sortit fut un gémissement de douleur, son qui alerta le bleuté soudainement bien réveillé.

-Ichi ? Oh ça va ?

Ichigo voulut lui répondre positivement sauf qu'une deuxième contraction arriva, faisant taire le rouuqin. Cette fois il avait bien peur que ce ne soit pas une fausse alerte. Ichigo Kurosaki en ce 9 Octobre 2015 allait accoucher.

OoooOoooOoooO

Sans perdre de temps, Grimmjow appela Isshin Kurosaki afin qu'il vienne les chercher. En effet, Ichigo et Grimmjow n'ayant pas le permis et habitant désormais à environ trente minutes du la clinique, le père Kurosaki devait se déplacer.

Isshin ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fonça au domicile de son fils afin de les récupérer et de se diriger vers le magasin de Kisuke Urahara, lieu où l'accouchement de son fils aurait lieu. Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes après l'appel du bleuté. Les trois hommes montèrent à bord du véhicule, Ichigo broyant par intermittence la main de son amant et effectuant les petites respirations que l'on donne toujours en conseil aux femmes en train ou allant d'accoucher.

A peu près trente minutes plus tard, à croire que Kami était de leur côté aujourd'hui, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin de bonbons de l'homme au bob...qui les attendait devant l'établissement au côté de Tessaï, Jinta et Ururu.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Isshin sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Le père de famille sortit de la voiture et alla parler au blond.

-Kisuke ? Un problème ?

-Ah~Isshin, que vient tu donc faire ici ? Un problème avec Ichigo-kun ?

-Assez oui, les contractions on commencées. Il va falloir préparer la pièce...Kisuke ?

Le dit Kisuke eut un rire nerveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution et vite...malheureusement pour lui, la porte d'entrée du magasin s'ouvrit sur une Yoruichi au visage noirci par la fumée qui s'échappait de derrière elle. Alors qu'elle avançait dans leur direction elle s'adressa à l'homme au bob.

-Kisuke bon sang ! Comment es-tu arrivé à faire ça ?! Le labo est complètement foutu maintenant...combien ça va coûter encore tout ça sérieux, marmonna t-elle. Puis son regard se dirigea vers Isshin. Oh oh ! Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas là pour ce qu'elle pensait...

-Oh Isshin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Isshin regarda Kisuke, le questionnant du regard. Pourquoi donc de la fumée sortait du magasin ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi nerveux. Voyant clairement les interrogations que se posait son ami, le blond éclaira la lanterne d'Isshin.

-Et bien...il faut dire que tout cela tombe assez mal. J'ai disons fait une...petite erreur de calcule...

-Petite ?! coupa Yoruichi, t'as fait explosé le labo avec tes conneries oui !

Les deux continuèrent à se « disputer » tandis qu'Isshin réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Le labo avait explosé et son fils, actuellement oublié avec son amant à l'arrière de sa voiture, était en train d'accoucher. Ok...ils étaient réellement dans la merde ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait même pas aller à la clinique puisqu'il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire. Dans ce cas il lui faudrait aller à l'hôpital mais co... une idée de génie éclaira soudainement le médecin. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant !

Laissant les deux énergumènes sur place, Isshin courut jusqu'à la voiture, direction l'hôpital de Karakura où travail son ami ? Ryûken Ishida.

OoooOoooOoooO

Assit à son bureau, Ryûken Ishida était tranquillement installé à remplir des formulaires dont il devait absolument s'occuper aujourd'hui.

La matinée avait été assez calme. A part les quelques cas habituels : fractures, entorses et autres joyeusetés du genre, rien de grave n'avait perturbé le directeur et les autres médecins de l'hôpital...enfin rien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une personne dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la visite et encore moins à la raison pour laquelle il se tenait devant lui en cet instant.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc se leva et alla rejoindre Isshin Kurosaki. Autant dire que la demande faite par le mari de Masaki le surprit. Et il le fut encore plus lorsque le brun lui expliqua en quelques lignes et assez rapidement la situation. Malgré l'histoire abarcadabrante qui lui fut racontée, Ryûken accepta la requête d'Isshin, son ton et son visage sérieux lui prouvant que tout ceci n'était pas une blague sortie de nulle part.

Sans perdre un seul instant, Isshin partit chercher son fils ainsi que le bleuté dont la main ne devait plus être qu'un vieux souvenir (il se rappela avec quelle force Masaki lui avait broyé la main lors de la naissance de son fils) pendant que Ryûken préparait la salle d'accouchement.

OoooOoooOoooO

Grimmjow pensait que sa main était morte. Sa fraise l'avait littéralement broyé et il ne la sentait plus du tout. Mais lui il pouvait supporter cette petite douleur, bien que la force d'Ichigo était assez conséquente.

Quand à Ichigo...il n'en pouvait plus du tout. Il avait tellement mal. A croire que ces enfants avaient décidés d'arracher tout l'intérieur de son corps et de casser tout ces os pour lui accorder une horrible douleur. Mais le pire était que plus le temps passait plus les contractions étaient forte et de moins en moins espacées. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour diminuer la douleur était de serrer la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à porté... la main de son amant.

Alors que l'attente se faisait interminable pour les deux hommes, la portière du véhicule s'ouvrit sur non pas sur le père d'Ichigo mais sur Kisuke Urahara. Mais, il n'était pas au magasin occupé à régler le problème du labo explosé ? Il avait sûrement réussi à fausser compagnie à Yoruichi pour les rejoindre pour l'accouchement.

L'homme au bob aida le rouquin à se lever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise roulante afin que le trajet soit plus rapide jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement. Ce fut une fois installé et en route pour la salle qu'Isshin croisa le petit groupe et les guida.

Ichigo ne fit pas attention à où ils étaient, bien qu'il s'en douta, trop prit par les douleurs que lui fournissaient les contractions. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Ryûken les accueilla et aida à préparer tout le monde pour enter dans la salle. Une fois les tenues enfilées et les mains lavées, ils entrèrent et aidèrent Ichigo à se placer sur la table.

Grimmjow était partagé entre douleur, pour sa main (qu'elle repose en paix), stresse, son Ichi allait accoucher et joie, il allait être papa ! Il observa son rouquin, dont le visage était déformé par la douleur. Il voulut lui parler pour le réconforter et s'approcher pour lui donner la main mais la réaction de sa fraise fut assez violente.

-Ichi...

-LA FERME ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! PLUS JAMAIS TU ME TOUCHERA ENFOIRÉ !

-Allons Ichigo-kun tout vas bien~, chantonna le blond.

Mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut un regard noir et acéré du rouquin. Autant dire que le bleuté était assez vexé par la réaction d'Ichigo. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider et à la place de remerciement il recevait des insultes et une menace d'abstinence à long terme.

Ryûken et Isshin préparèrent le matériel dont ils auraient besoins pour l'opération. Un drap fut installé pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue par Ichigo et Grimmjow. Kisuke vint du côté des deux médecins afin de voir comment tout ceci allait se dérouler.

-Bon, fils, nous allons commencer. Nous allons inciser ton ventre en bas pour que les bébés puissent sortir mais tu ne sentiras rien d'autre qu'un pincement puisque nous allons anesthésier la zone. Tout va bien se passer.

Ichigo acquiesça en regardant son père. Il avait une totale confiance en lui. Après tout il était médecin et jamais personne ne s'était plaint de lui jusqu'à présent. Et puis s'il y avait le moindre problème le père d'Ishida était juste là. Isshin sourit à son fils et attrapa le scalpel tendu vers lui par Ryûken. Il se dirigea vers le ventre de son fils et appuya pour couper la peau.

OoooOoooOoooO

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Dans quelques instants ils seraient pères. Il allait enfin rencontrer ses enfants. Faisant fit des menaces proférées plus tôt par son amant, le bleuté s'approcha du rouquin pour le soutenir durant l'épreuve. Il ne prit pas sa main ayant assez peur de la réaction qu'il aurait au contact avec lui. Pourtant se fut Ichigo qui chercha à prendre sa main, plus doucement cette fois. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et ils se sourirent amoureusement.

Alors que son père incisait, Ichigo sentit un petit pincement et serra la main de son chaton, seulement par peur et par angoisse. Grimmjow passa son autre main dans les cheveux de feu de son amant. Plus que quelques secondes d'attentes.

Une main qui fouille...et un premier cri qui retentit, brisant le silence de la pièce. Une larme qui coule sur la joue d'Ichigo. Le premier né est passé au bras de Kisuke qui s'occupe de le nettoyer sommairement et de l'envelopper dans un drap pendant qu'Isshin retourne à l'opération.

Un deuxième cri, une deuxième naissance... et quelques secondes après un troisième cri, une troisième naissance. Cette fois la larme coule de l'œil de Grimmjow. Il est heureux. Ils sont heureux. Leur famille s'agrandit. Les trois bébés sont apportés jusqu'à la ''maman''. Il peut enfin faire connaissance avec ses enfants.

-Et bien et bien~ comment s'appellent donc ces petites merveilles ?

Le regard des deux nouveaux parents se rencontrent et deux sourires apparaissent sur leur visage.

OoooOoooOoooO

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la ville de Karakura. Une jeune femme aux cheveux vert sort d'un immeuble pour aller voir le courrier reçu en ce jour. Neliel était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle et les autres Arrancar était en mission de surveillance chez les humains et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Elle ouvrit la boite aux lettre et regarda se qu'ils avaient reçu. Facture, publicités et une lettre... d'Ichigo et Grimmjow ! Mais qu'es-ce que ça pouvait être. Elle ouvrit, trop excité de savoir ce que l'enveloppe contenait pour attendre d'être avec les autres. Elle déchira précautionneusement l'enveloppe et sortit un papier cartonné beige et blanc décoré d'un petit ourson brun. Elle ouvrit la carte et à l'intérieur une photo : Grimmjow debout à côté d'Ichigo, allongé dans un lit et dans leur bras...trois bébés. Inscrit sur la carte ces quelques mots :

**Nous vous annonçons avec une immense joie la naissance de : **

**Hyou, 3kg460 et 47cm, **

**magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, premier né en ce 9 Octobre à 15h06**

**Misaki, 3kg500 et 50cm,**

**deuxième petit garçon roux et deuxième né en ce 9 Octobre à 15h12**

**Aoi, 3kg410 et 48cm,**

**Dernière née, notre ange aux cheveux bleus en ce 9 Octobre à 15h18**

* * *

**Une petite review avant de partir ?**


End file.
